Noughts, Crosses,and A Not So Happy Ending
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: What if Callum wasn't killed at the end of Noughts and Crosses?
1. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_Ok so I knew this was going to become the longest Author's Note I'd ever written and I thought that it would be better to put it as a beginning rather than putting it at the top of chapter one, because then people may not read it all (a crime I myself am guilty of), and it's __**important that this is read. **_

_I originally wrote this as Noughts and Crosses: A Happy Ending, and to be frank it was rubbish. Just rubbish. I'm woman enough to admit that I know it was rubbish. Well I wasn't at first, it took a brutally honest review from __**The Jade Falcon **__for me to realise how bad it was. But then __**shanice2712**__ wrote a review asking me to write more to Noughts and Crosses: A Happy Ending, and I said I probably would, and then I thought about it. I wasn't willing to write more to a story that I knew wasn't at all well written. _

_So this is me taking note of what The Jade Falcon said about Noughts and Crosses: A Happy Ending and editing it, lengthening it, and making it (hopefully) a million times better!_

_Originally The Jade Falcon was originally working as a beta reader for me for this story, but I only used that for the first 3 chapters, because I find it easier just to write, edit through myself and upload! _

_Most of you probably aren't interested in what's changed from the original, but I'm going to tell you anyway! Ha! Sorry to those of you I bore out of your skin. Anyway, originally I had Kamal Hadley call off the execution, and The Jade Falcon pointed out how completely…how'd they put it…'_your characterisation of Kamal was dreadful.' _which couldn't have been more true if it tried to be. Kamal would _never _try to save Callum, so I changed it. I think that's about the only thing I've changed from the origin. No Kamal! Who wants him around anyway_

_If you're reading this and you haven't read Noughts and Crosses: A Happy Ending, do yourself a favour and _don't _read it. Just read this (please!)_

_Please Read and Review!_

_Thankz a bunch_

_*hands virtual cookies to everyone reading*_

~Josie (LynetteMcGregor)

_Ps..Have you all read Double Cross? If you haven't _why in the world not? _Get reading (after you've read this if you don't mind *innocent smile*) it's brilliant!! _

_Pps...if you come to read this after the 26th chapter was uploaded you may see there was some reviews from _**Gabzrulz** _about the dreadful grammer/spelling, and be wondering why this is because there _arent _any grammer or spelling problems. This is because I made Gabby my beta-reader for all Noughts and Crosses stories I write, after she left those reviews (she was nice about it btw, not mean!)...and through this I made her beta-read all the chapters that had already been uploaded and I replaced them with the mistake-less ones! woo! Go Gabby :P_


	2. Chapter 1

_Noughts, Crosses, and A Not So Happy Ending_

_Chapter One:_

_Callum:_

'I LOVE YOU, CALLUM!' Sephy was screaming to me.

'I LOVE YOU TOO, SEPHY!' I screamed back, praying to a God I didn't believe in that she would hear me. 'I LO –'

I was cut off by a woman's voice, shouting 'STOP EVERYTHING!'

It took me a moment to get passed the shock, and realise _who _was speaking. It was Kelani Adams, the solicitor who'd stopped Dad from dying the way I was about to.

'What is the meaning of this, Madam?' I didn't know who had just spoken and I didn't particularly care. I just wanted to know why Kelani was there and what it would mean for me.

'I said, stop everything,' Kelani said, simply repeating herself, which didn't explain anything at all to anyone. 'Stop everything, and take Callum out of here.'

'Ms Adams, you can either explain yourself or leave.' It was the same person who'd spoke before.

'The meaning of this, _sir_,' she said, almost spitting the title as an insult, 'is that Callum McGregor has been found guilty of a crime that he did not commit. So I'll ask you one more time: stop everything and take Callum out of here.'

There was some hushed talk that I couldn't hear very well, but suddenly the hood was removed from my head, the sudden influx of light temporarily blinding me. The first thing I saw was a sea of horrified looks on the faces of the Crosses. Then I saw Sephy. She was staring at me, her face as readable as ever. She was hopefully but anxious, looking like she wanted to burst into a smile and tears of joy but was too worried and scared to allow herself to accept this was going to end well. The one thing that truly surprised me was that she didn't look confused by what was going on. _Did she know?_ I thought._ Did she do something to _make_ this happen? All those times she tried to get in here… did she want to tell me that she was trying to do something to help me?_

My thoughts were interrupted as the Cross next to me snapped, 'Come on' and pulled me away roughly. As I was led back to my cell, what had just happened began to truly sink in. I was still alive. Kelani Adams had saved my life. I had been moments away from death, and yet here I was. Still alive.


	3. Chapter 2

-1_Sephy:_

After I had insisted to know when I could see Callum, and still got no proper answer, I simply sat down and waited, seething. Relief still flooded through me but it wasn't enough to drown away the worry, the knowledge that this could still go horribly wrong. I wanted to believe that it would end well but I wasn't naïve enough to do more than hope and pray. And the waiting was always the worst part. All I wanted to do was see Callum, tell him that it was me who got Kelani to look over his case. It's going to put me in debt for years and years but it saved his life and that's all that matters to me.

A pain suddenly shot through my stomach, and I winced slightly. Then I realised the pain for what it really was. It was our baby. My baby, Callum's baby, kicking for the first time. It was like she knew it was a happy time and didn't want to be left out. I could almost sense that it was a girl, but I would love her child regardless of gender.

'Hello,' I whispered, trying to project my love down into my womb.

'Persephone Hadley?'

I jumped slightly as I heard the voice. I looked up to the person who had spoken a police officer. 'Can I see Callum yet?' I asked impatiently.

'You can,' he said simply. 'Come with me.'

I followed him as he led me to a small room. Callum was seated by a table in the centre of the room with Kelani sitting opposite him. He looked up as the door opened and smiled when he saw me.

'Sephy!' he said, his grey eyes lighting up with happiness at being reunited with me.

The smile that I'd been too scared to let break through earlier finally made its way onto my face. 'Callum!' Without warning, tears began to fall from my eyes. I wasn't upset. I was just overwhelmed. Callum was alive. He was going to see our baby grow up.

'What's wrong?' asked Callum, concerned.

'Nothing,' I answered honestly, still smiling, and still crying. 'Nothing at all.' I couldn't resist the urge anymore, and I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. 'I love you so much,' I told him quietly.

'I love you too, Sephy,' he replied, pulling me onto his lap. 'And thank you.'

For a moment I wondered what he meant, then I realised Kelani must've told him I'd organised her assistance. 'Don't mention it,' I said, totally serious. I turned to face Kelani, my arms still wrapped around Callum. 'What's going to happen now?'

'There will be another trial,' she started calmly. Callum and I both tensed as she said this, but she quickly continued with more positive news. 'But this time, Persephone, you will be able to testify. You can tell the truth about what happened. And the judge and jury will only have one option, provided that they haven't been tampered with.'

'Which will be?' I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

'Callum will be found guilty of kidnap,' Kelani replied. It wasn't comforting, but it was far better than I had expected. 'The sentence will be prison, almost without doubt, but I don't know how long the judge will sentence you for. But it really isn't much, given what could have happened.'

'You'll be able to see Ryan or Callie Rose grow up,' I whispered to him, tears running down my face again. 'You'll be there for everything.' It was a bit of a lie, he certainly wouldn't see her first steps or hear her first words, but he'd see enough. I kissed him passionately, but pulled away reflexively as our baby kicked again. 'Cal,' I said with a smile. "Feel her." I took his hand in my own and placed it over my stomach. 'Callie or Ryan just reminded us that there are three members of our family.'

Callum smiled again. 'Hello, Callie Rose,' he said softly to my stomach. 'Or are you Ryan?' He laughed slightly. 'Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. Daddy's going to be there for you, no matter what.'

_Daddy's going to be there for you, no matter what,_ I repeated in my head, turning the words over in my mind. Another lie. Even the simple prospect of jail seemed too hard for them to face at the moment. But Callum's words meant so, so much. Even though I knew Kelani was going to do everything in her power to save Callum, until today, I truly believed Callum would die regardless. Knowing he was going to be able to be there one day for our child was completely surreal, and utterly amazing.

I kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Callum:_

I knew Sephy wouldn't have been able to stay here for long. I knew that I would be dragged back to my cell before long, but I didn't care. This moment was so precious that nothing could possibly ruin it. I was here with Sephy, and our baby seemed to be healthy. I was going to be there to watch my child grow up.

'When will the trial be?' Sephy asked Kelani suddenly. I had almost completely forgotten that Kelani was still in here with us, the world having temporarily faded away beyond Sephy and myself.

'It won't be long. Just long enough for the judge to get a new jury and everything together,' replied Kelani.

Sephy just nodded to show that she had heard. She leant against me, her head on my chest, one of her arms around my neck and the other over my hand, holding it to her stomach. The baby had stopped kicking for now but neither of us wanted to move our hand in case he started again.

'McGregor.' My heart sank when a Cross police officer entered the room. 'Time to go back to your cell,' he said.

Slowly, reluctantly, Sephy got off of my lap. I stood up after her and she kissed me once again, slowly and promising wordlessly that he would survive.

'Hurry up,' the police officer said impatiently. I pulled away from Sephy, never wanting to hold onto anything more, and let him lead me out.

I turned back as I pass the door. 'See you soon, Sephy, and Callie or Ryan.'

Sephy smiled slightly and waved weakly. 'See you soon, Daddy,' she replied, in a slightly babyish voice.


	5. Chapter 4

-1_Chapter 4:_

_The Trial:_

_Sephy:_

The Judge asked to me explain what happened in my own words, so I did. I told him and the jury how Callum didn't rape me, but it was my choice as much as it was his. I told them how without Callum's help I would be dead by now, because I wouldn't have gotten out alive. I knew that for a fact Jude McGregor would never have let me get out alive. I didn't mention Jude's name though.

'Thank you, Miss. Hadley' The Judge said when I had finished. 'Now, am I right in thinking that it was _you _who called upon Kelani Adams to call this second trial?'

I nodded 'Yes that is correct'

'Why was that?'

'Because I didn't want Callum to be killed unfairly. I hadn't had the chance to talk before so the trial was unfair.'

'Thank you Miss Hadley, you may sit down'

I did sit down. My eyes where fixed on Callum, who was standing in the 'accused' box.

'The jury has heard evidence from all parties' The Judge said 'They will now take time to discuss the verdict. Court dismissed' and with that the Jury left the court room. Callum was pulled back to his cell, and I turned to Kelani.

'Is it going well?' I asked, dreading the answer would be no.

She smiled softly 'Yeah. It's like I said before Persephone' I hated my full name being used, it sounded so formal, but I didn't complain 'With you having given the honest side of what happened, there's only one way this can end. You're the most important person in this. Your father was right' not a sentence I wanted to here 'when he said you were the only one who could stop Callum's death, but was wrong' that's more like it 'with the way he was trying to trick you. He was just trying to use his power against Callum and because of that against you'

'I know' I replied, and I did know. I felt disgusted that there used to be a time when I was Daddy's little Princess, and couldn't wait to see him again. I hated his guts now, and never wanted to see him again.

'Take a break, Sephy' I thought I was hearing things when Kelani called me "Sephy", she never had before. 'The jury could take a while. Take a walk, or get a drink, or something, just don't stay here. If you stay here you're going to continue worrying about it and watching time stand still until they come back. Remember the watch pot never boils.'

I hesitated.

'Don't go far, and keep your phone on you. I'll ring you as soon as the jury is started to come back, all right?' said Kelani.

I couldn't argue with that. I wanted to get out of there more than anything, but I didn't want to miss the verdict. 'All right' I said and walked out of there.

Only when I was outside and felt the cool breeze on my face did I realise how hot I had been in there. The breeze against my face was so refreshing what for a while I just stood there still. It helped me to think straight. Kelani said there was only one way this could end, a prison sentence. I just had to hope she was right. The head said that logically she would be right, she was only of the fairest and best lawyers in the country, but my heart was still worried, and wondered _but what if she is wrong _and what if…I hardly dared think about it but the thought was always at the back of my mind _what if Callum was sentenced to death again. _I didn't want to think about that option but I couldn't help it. I wanted to believe with all my heart that Callum was just going to jail, but I was scared.


	6. Chapter 5

-1_Chapter 5:  
The Trail - continued_

_Callum:_

I had been taken down to my cell while the jury discussed the verdict. Two and a half hours they took. I was unsure if this was a good sign or a bad one. It was an hour and a half longer than they had taken for my Dad's verdict, but that didn't help me know whether it was a good or a bad thing. I was so worried about the out come of this that I was physically shaking as I sat on the bed waiting. When the police officer who came to get me pulled me to my feet, I almost fell back down again.

'Get up' he hissed.

I did so, still shaking, and I was dragged back up to the court room.

Sephy wasn't in the courtroom when I reached there. The juries weren't even there yet. I assumed Sephy had gone out for some fresh air while the jury had been discussing. It was hot and stuffy in the courtroom and I couldn't blame her for wanting to take a breather. I would've done anything for a moment in the fresh air right then. I just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. I noticed that Kelani was still sat in the same place and I wondered if she hadn't moved in the whole 2 and a half hours that the jurors had been talking. She was on the phone; I only caught the end of the conversation.

'Ok, Persephone, see you in a minute' she said and hung up.

Sephy came in a few moments later, and sat back down next to Kelani. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I looked down at her stomach; I hadn't taken much notice before to how bigger it looked down. I tried to work out how far through the pregnancy she was. 4 or 5 months I think it was.

The jury returned almost as soon as Sephy did.

The head juror stood facing the judge who said 'Do you find the accused Callum McGregor guilty or not guilty on the charge of kidnap?'

'Guilty' the head juror replied.

Although I had been expecting that, my heart still started beating faster, and I was worried. It's not how it starts its how it finishes I reminded myself

'Do you find the accused Callum McGregor guilty or not guilty on the charge of rape?'

I barely dared to breathe. I was terrified of hearing 'guilty'.

'Not guilty'

I sighed in relief. I looked over to Sephy who was smiling all over her face, even Kelani looked glad. I smiled back at Sephy. _Not guilty _the best two words I'd ever heard.

'Taking into account Persephone Hadley's evidence I can give only one sentence. Callum McGregor…'

I stood up and faced the Judge, wishing that he would just get on with the sentence.

'I sentence you to 3 and a half imprisonment' He finished.

I nodded to show I understood this. I understood it all right, it was the best news I'd ever heard. 3 and a half years in jail was nothing when I had been so close to dying.

'Come on' the same Cross officer pulled me down.

I turned to Sephy as I was pulled out of the court room 'See you soon' I called to her.

'See you soon' she replied, happy tears falling freely from her eyes.

I was thrown back into my cell less than gently, and the door was slammed shut behind me. I wondered whether police officers knew how to be gentle. It was unlikely. A small amount of sunlight seeped through the bars at the window. I sat down on the bed, and thought about what had just happened. I, Callum McGregor, had been found not guilty on the charge of rape. I was alive. I was going to stay being alive. I wasn't going to be killed. I was going to see my baby grow up. I was going to be a free man in three and a half years. I would be able to live with Sephy and my baby.

My happy mood was disrupted only momentarily, when thinking about living with Sephy and my baby, by the logical side of my mind telling me that it was going to be all plain sailing for me and Sephy. I was still a Nought and she was still a Cross. But it couldn't ruin my mood. Sephy had stopped me from being killed, nothing would stop us from being together now. I was alive, and for the moment that was all that mattered to me.


	7. Chapter 6

-1_Chapter 6:_

_Sephy:_

As soon as I left the court room and headed outside I was confronted by a colony of journalists and reporters.

'Persephone, why did you call for this second trial?'  
'Persephone is it true you helped a blanker rapist get off?'  
'Persephone what was the outcome?'  
'Persephone…Persephone…Persephone…'

They were all speaking at once and I couldn't register what they were asking.

Kelani advised me to just ignore them and wake passed, and this seemed the best option. But I didn't. I stopped directly in front of them, cameras where flashing at me, and filming me, and all the questions stopped.

I wondered if this was live but didn't ask. 'I called for this second trial because I was the one person who knew the truth. Callum McGregor is innocent. My father stopped me speaking out the truth before but I wasn't going to let Callum die for a crime he didn't commit. Callum didn't rape me, we made love' I knew this was going to get a reaction, and I wasn't going to get a moments peace but I didn't care. I just wanted the world to know the truth. 'It was a two way thing. I was kidnapped by the Liberation Militia, and without Callum's help I would be dead by now. That's why I called this second trial, for justice for Callum, because I love him, and he loves me.' I put a protective arm on my stomach. 'And we're going to bring up our baby together.'

'What sentence did he get?' One reporter asked.

'3 and a half years' I answered simply.

The questions were thrown at me without pause. I didn't bother listening to what they were asking or the comments that some were shouting at me.

'I have nothing more to say' I told them defiantly and pushed my way through them.

I thanked Kelani, who told me what I already knew; saying that in front of a crowd of journalists was going to cause no end of trouble, and got into the waiting taxi, which drove me to my flat.

The flat was small, cold, and unwelcoming. I could only afford the smallest of places as I had hardly any money, and heating it was near on impossible. I knew I needed to find somewhere else before Callie Rose (I was almost sure it was a girl) was born, I was just unsure how.

The answer came knocking on the door when I hadn't been in long.

'Persephone, I want you to come and live with me' It was Callum's Mum, Meggie McGregor.

'What?' I asked bewildered. I realised this wasn't the sort of conversation I wanted to have at the front door so added, 'Come in.'

I led Meggie in and she sat on the sofa. I sat down on the sofa cross legged looking at her.

'You saved Callum's live' she said. 'I couldn't get to the trial today, but I saw you on the news afterwards, so I know how it went and what happened. You and Callum' she smiled slightly at my stomach and added 'and my grandchild are going to need somewhere stable to live. You can't stay here, Sephy. My place has plenty of room, and to be honest I'd love to have some company again. So what do you say? Will you come and live with me? I hate to think of you living alone in this…place'

'Yes' I said probably a bit too quickly. I didn't need time to think it through, I needed somewhere different to live, and Meggie's place seemed perfect.

'Good' replied Meggie.

I told her that I'd be there the next morning with my stuff, thanked her again and again, and showed her out. I could've gone with her there and then but I wanted some time to myself just to think. So much had happened that day and my mind was just spinning.

Callum was alive. That was the most important and brilliant thing ever. Callum was going to be out of jail in three and a half years. That was great too. Me and Callum could be together. That was more than great that was fantastic. But I'd been naïve, the passed few weeks since Callum hadn't died up until the trial today I had been so happy that he wasn't going to die, but I hadn't thought properly about us. The world was never going to let us be together without trouble. We could barely even be friends when we were younger because the world got in the way. Each day before and after Callum gets out of jail we're going to have nothing but trouble.

There was a worry at the back of my mind _were me and Callum strong enough to get through it? _Part of my thought that because we had lasted this long we could last forever, but another part of me just remembered the times we weren't there for each other. The times we turned our back and let the other walk away. The times we said things we didn't mean. The times the world got between. Everyone was against us then, and everyone was still against us now.

Except Meggie. Meggie wanted to help us her son's family. That had to be something. One person in the whole world wasn't much, but it was something.

Ultimately only time would tell if we could last. I couldn't imagine life without him at all. I loved him too much.


	8. Chapter 7

-1_A/N: Just a quick message to say, I originally planned to just follow the events of Knife Edge, but with Callum alive, but then I came to a complete standstill after writing 2 paragraphs for this chapter. So I spoke to Lola (username: Rose Tyler) about it, and she suggested something which completely changed the course of this story. I'm not going to give that away now though, you'll just have to keep reading to find. Anywho shutting up now. Please R&R:_

_Chapter 7:_

_Sephy:_

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. I had had the first good nights sleep for ages. After getting dressed I packed quickly, throwing most of my stuff into a couple of suitcases, and made my self a cup of tea and some toast. As I sat down to eat and drink them I thanked God for Meggie. I was able to move out of this dump because of her. Things were looking up…

There was a knocked on the door so loud and impatient that I physically jumped. I put down my breakfast and went to see who it was. I don't know who I had been expecting, but who it was most certainly wasn't them. The shock of who it was threw my so much that I didn't try and stop them getting in until there were already through the door.

It was Dad.

'Wh-what are you doing here?' I asked as he walked passed me.

He looked around in disgust and didn't bother to answer my question. 'Is this really where you've been living, Persephone?' He asked rhetorically.

'It wasn't as if I had a choice' I muttered.

'You could've stayed at home' He told me, and I couldn't help but let out a bitter, sarcastic laugh.

'I could've stayed at home?' I repeated. 'Which a family that wanted to force me to get rid of my baby, and who wants the man I love to hang. I'd rather stay here'

'Callum McGregor is a terrorist and a raping bastard' said Dad. 'You're just too young to understand that. He took…'

'Don't you dare talk about Callum like that' I fumed, my voice raised slightly but I didn't care. 'You don't know him at all. You think that because you're a cross, and because you are so high up in the government that you know all about every Nought. Callum's a Nought so he must be a terrorist. But you don't know Callum. You don't know anything about him. You don't know how he's been my best friend all my life, and he's been the only person who's truly cared for me' Dad tried to interrupt here but I wouldn't let him. 'While you were busy with your career that was more important than you're family, and Mum was busy getting drunk Callum was always there for me.'

'I'm not making any assumption about him Persephone, he is a terrorist. He kidnapped and raped you' replied Dad.

'But he didn't. That's what you can't see Dad. Callum didn't rape me, he didn't force me to do anything' I looked down at my stomach and a slight smug smile grew on my face. 'This baby, growing inside me, my child, Callum's child, you're grandchild, she was conceived through a truly loving action, because I love Callum and Callum loves me. And we're going to be together, to bring Callie up.' My smile faded, and my face became dark. 'Mine and Callum's baby isn't us trying to prove a point, or anything like that. You need to understand, Dad, I'm in love with a Nought, and nothing is going to change that'

I wished he would just leave. I hoped and prayed and wished that he would walk out the door, disown me, and leave me to live my life. But I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't do that. He wasn't just going to sit back and let me and Callum live happily ever after. Meggie accepting us, but my Dad never would. He would never just let me be me with whomever I wanted; I would have to fit his perfect plan. For some reason I found myself thinking about my half-brother, Dad's son. What was he like? Was he like Dad, or like me? Did he hate all Noughts because they are Noughts, or did he judge people by who they are not their skin colour? I knew I'd never know, and I didn't even know why I thought about him. By this time Dad was talking about, I didn't take in everything he was saying but I got the bases of it. There was no way me and Callum would be together as long as he lived.

_Why don't you just drop dead then? _I thought bitterly. And what scared me was that it wasn't just a spur-of-the-moment one-off thought, I really did wish he was dead.

Dad continued talking, but I didn't hear a word he was saying. The room started spinning, and I felt light...

A/N: I am hoping to make the chapters longer as I go along, but I needed this chapter to end there, so that's why it's so short.


	9. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8:

Callum:

The night of the trial was the first night in a long time that I slept softly and for the whole night. I didn't have any worries running through my mind, so there was nothing stopping me from sleeping. I had a sweet dream, where I was with Sephy and our baby, who was a boy, Ryan. When I woke up I wondered if it was a sign that Sephy was carrying a boy, or whether it was my subconscious mind telling me that I am a typical guy wishing for a son. Either way it put a smile on my face as I started the first day of 1278 in jail. Saying it that way made it sound like so much longer than it really is. 42 months doesn't sound as bad, but I was going by the 1278 days because I was going to be counting down. 1278 days until I was a free man.

After forcing down my breakfast - people say hospital food is bad, well let me tell you, prison food is the worst food imaginable - I waited impatiently for visiting time. Sephy told me she was going to visit me everyday while I was here. I didn't expect her to do that, in fact I was going to tell her _not _to do that. She needs to rest and to keep up her strength for our baby. But I knew she'd be in today, and I couldn't wait to see her. Tell her about my dream, and just _see _her.

Visiting time finally arrived and I was practically dragged out from my cell to the hall. I sat down in the seat I was allocated and the visitors were shown in. I watched carefully as each person passed me to and went to the person they were going to see. I watched as each person was another person that wasn't Sephy. None of them were Sephy. I wondered it maybe she was running late, and stayed there waiting. As time dragged on, drawing nearer and nearer to the end of visiting time, I realised she wasn't coming. _Where was she? _A slight worry ran through me for both Sephy and our baby. What had caused her not to come? Was she all right? Was she hurt? Ill?

A Cross officer ordered me up and dragged me back to my cell. On the way he had a smug smile planted on his face, 'Did your girlfriend not show up?' He asked both sarcastically and rhetorically. As if that wasn't obvious. I didn't answer, and he continued. 'Maybe she saw sense and realised she deserves better than scum like you. God knows she does. Nice girl like her'

I felt like punching him, or screaming and shouting that he was wrong, and didn't have a clue about me, but I had the self-control and sense not to, and just stay silent as he threw me back into my cell and slammed the door behind me.

A pang of guilt rushed through me, as I stopped myself from hitting head first into a wall. I was locked in a small room, which I was rarely brought out of, but at least I was took out of a few times a day, Sephy never even got that. Sephy was forced to stay in that room the whole time when we…when I…kidnapped her. She stayed looked inside that tiny room, probably not expecting to get out alive, probably wanted more than anything to see her family again, wanting to feel safe. Maybe even wondering if she knew me at all. How could I do that to her? She must've wondered, and now I was wondering it. I loved her then as I do now, so why did I put her through that. I couldn't justify it with _Jude made me _or _it was the Liberation Militia's doing not mine _or anything like that, because in the end it came down to the simple fact that it was my doing. I wrote the letter, I sent it, I met her on the beach, and I trapped her. It didn't matter that I let her go when it because of me she was there in the first place. It was a wonder Sephy didn't hate me.

_Maybe she does _a small voice in the back of my mind said. Maybe she does, and that was why she didn't come today…but she seemed so happy that I was alive. Maybe she realised how much I'd done to hurt her and that she was better off without me. Both of them were. Maybe…

Maybe, that word is almost as bad as 'What if', I don't know the facts and I'm letting a Cross officers words get to me.


	10. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9:

Sephy:

I didn't recognise where I was went I woke up. My head felt light and airy, I didn't dare to sit up through fear that I would just fall back down again. From what I could gather from looking around the best I could while lying down was that I was in a bedroom of some kind. It was a fair sized room, with a light, calming yellow colour on the walls. I sat up slowly when I felt it safe and looked around properly. There was a plain wooden wardrobe on the other side of the room, and I had been lying on a wide single bed. There was no light on but the room was brightly lit up by the sun shining through the window. I stood up and walked to the wardrobe, when I opened it I found my clothes in there. _Where was I? _I wondered with horror, and then I remembered what had happened this morning. Or rather I remembered _who _happened with morning.

Kamal Hadley. I could no loner think of him as my father, let alone as someone important to my life like a _Dad. _He was just an evil twisted man, who I had the unfortune of being related to. This morning he had turned up at my flat when I was about to leave to go to Meggie's, he'd had a go at Callum, and I'd automatically defended him, and…I didn't remember anything after that, so I must've blacked out.

I put two and two together and got four, which wasn't hard with Kamal, he was so predictable. I had blacked out, and during that time he took me from my flat to here. That still didn't answer where _here _was but I found I didn't really care. All that mattered was that _here _was away from Callum, and I had to get away from here and back to there. There being Meggie's place where I could see Callum again.

Meggie! Did she know where I was? She had been expecting me at her place this morning, and I never turned up.

I realised I didn't even know what time of the day it was. It must've been daytime because the sun was shining brightly. There was no clock in this room, and I wasn't wearing a watch, so my only way of telling would be seeing if he was in this building.

A sharp pain shot through my stomach which shocked me so much I almost fell backwards. 'Shh Callie' I soothed. 'We'll be ok. We'll get back to Daddy soon, I promise'

It was a promise I didn't know how I was going to be able to keep, but somehow I had to. I just had to. I couldn't stay here knowing it was Kamal keeping me here. I couldn't stay away from Callum either. Callie needed him. _I _needed him.

I tried the bedroom door, half expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't. I walked down the stairs slowly, and walked into the front room. He was sat on the sofa watching TV. Well I say watching, it was more like the TV was on, and he was just looking at it. He turned and faced me as I came into the room.

'Princess' He said. The one word and the soft gentle voice that I so often longed to here when I was younger. It was hard to believe now that I ever just wanted to see him. That one word now made me hate him even more. 'You were out of it for ages' He continued.

'Don't call me that' I said through gritted teeth. 'Where are we? And more importantly _why?_'

'This, Persephone, is home' Kamal replied. 'And you are staying here.'

'What?' I shrieked. I stared at him in horror. This was so typical of something he would do. To say I was angry would've been a gross understatement, but it was more than anger I was scared, and I was desperate. I wasn't going to let him know that though, to him it would just be anger. 'What the hell makes you think you have the right to take me from the place I live, to some other place, that for all I know could be in the middle of nowhere and tell me I'm going to stay there?'

'I'm your father' he replied, his voice belittling and patronising, as well as angry. 'I'm your father and I'm not going to let you throw your life away to some…'

'Stop right there' I interrupted. 'Don't you dare say anything about Callum! You haven't got a clue. You think he's all bad because he got involved in a bad group…'

'Bad?' he scoffed. 'Persephone, he not only organised, but put into action your kidnap'

'You can't talk about kidnap, when you've brought me here and plan to keep me here against my will, because that is kidnap'

'I'm doing this for your own good, Persephone, not to try and get money out of someone. That McGregor is nothing but trouble…'

'No, you're the one who's nothing but trouble' I replied. 'You're the one who won't let me live my life, because it doesn't fit into your perfect image, or because it might ruin your reputation. You're the one who's holding me in this house, stopping me from seeing the one I love'

'You're 18 years old, you're not old enough to know what love is'

'What and you are? A son with some random woman, life with Mum when she's threatening to leave you all the time, and you threatening to leave her' I said 'You're a joke'

He stood up quickly and slapped me before I had time to even think about moving out of the way. 'You think you're so big and wise don't you, but the fact is you're just a little kid who's out of her depth. Now you're going to stay here until you see sense. McGregor doesn't love you, if anything you were a tool to him, a way of getting what he wanted. You and him equals _never going to happen _and it's about time to got that into your head'

'You can't make me stay here' I said, and walked out of the room, and towards the front door. He followed me out. As I reached the front door and went to turn the handle to open it, he pulled me away.

'You're not leaving, Persephone' He said.

I struggled against him as he pulled me towards the stairs. 'You're mad' I said 'This imprisonment'

'Upstairs, now' He pushed me towards the stairs. I grabbed hold of the banister to stop myself falling flat on my stomach. Once I regained my balance I walked up the stairs without looking back. Had it only been me to worry about I would've continued to fight against him but it wasn't just me. I had Callie Rose to think about and look after. I had to get away from here, but I had to be sensible in getting away.

I went into the room I had woken up in. I stared out the window, hoping to work out where I was. I didn't recognise anything around. There was nothing but rows of houses. There was nothing to signify specifically where this was. The sun was still shining brightly. I saw many Crosses walking around, like it was an ordinary day. It was an ordinary day for everyone else, just not for me. I tried to open the window. I don't know what I planned to do, shout for help maybe, but it didn't matter because the window was locked.

Feeling dizzy again I sat down on the bed, wishing more than anything that Callum was here.


	11. Chapter 10

-1_Chapter 10:_

Callum:

After 5 days with Sephy not coming in my mind was torn. I was worried out of my mind that something had happened to her, but I was also still thinking that she wasn't coming in through her own choice. Each day I went to the visiting room for visiting time, and each day she wasn't there I listened to the Cross officer's taunts about why she wasn't in. Each time I resisted the temptation to hit him, and each time I started to believe him a bit more. But I was still worried about her. After all she had been so happy, she had arranged for me to be saved, why would she then just turn her back on me.

_Who could blame her after what I did to her? _Part of me thought. Maybe she only saved me because she felt she owed me something, or something. Maybe she really hated me now, and only just realised…  
…but she had been so happy. I couldn't let go of that fact, she had been so happy when I was saved, when she knew I'd be out of jail in 3 and a half years. So I started worried that something had happened to stop her getting in. Was she all right? Was our baby all right? Was she ill? Had her Dad done something?

On the sixth day I did have a visitor. It wasn't Sephy. It was someone I hadn't seen for what felt like a lifetime. It was my Mum.

'Callum' she smiled, almost in relief when she saw me. She hesitated slightly and then hugged me tight. I let her hold me for a while, and I realised how much I had missed her. When Mum finally let go and we sat now I noticed how different she looked. So much older, so much lonelier. I had never thought about it much before but when I left I had left Mum with no one. Dad had died. Lynny had been killed in an 'accident'. Jude had left for the Liberation Militia. And I was all she had, and I left. How selfish had I been just leaving her like that? If I had been killed, like I was so close to being, she would've truly had no one. 'How are you?' She asked me. She asked it in a way as if we had only been speaking a few days ago, not over a year.

'I…not bad' I replied, unsure what exactly to say. After a moments pause I decided for the direct, honest approach. 'Mum, you look terrible'

Mum let out a laugh. 'Thanks, Callum. Not looking so fantastic yourself'

I found myself laughing before I even thought about it. Mum sounded so natural, and normal, like nothing had changed. Which was good. I think. 'How've you been?' I asked.

'Not great' admitted Mum.

'I'm so sorry, Mum' I said sincerely, and I really meant it. I couldn't explain what I was sorry for. Everything. Sorry for Dad dying for something he didn't do. Sorry for knowing the truth about Lynette and not being able to tell anyone. Sorry Jude had left. Sorry I'd left after Jude. Sorry for everything the family had put her through when all she tried to do was look after her. Sorry for the hell Mum was probably going through daily at home having me and Jude for her sons.

Mum seemed to understand why I was apologising because she didn't ask me why; she just nodded and said softly 'it's all right. How've you been, in here?'

'Not too bad' I replied. It was a half honest reply. I wasn't _too _bad, but I could certainly be a lot better, if I knew where Sephy was. 'Have you seen Sephy?'

Mum looked shocked and slightly worried. 'You mean you haven't?' she replied.

'I haven't seen her since the day she saved my life' I said. 'She said she'd come in everyday and I haven't seen her since.'

'I saw her that evening. I told her to come and live with me, so the three of you would have a safe secure place to live when you get out…'

'You asked her to move in with you?' I repeated, slightly shocked. I had always thought Mum didn't like Sephy.

'Callum, you should've seen that place she was staying. It was horrible, damp and everything' Mum replied, then she read my expression, the way she's always been able to. 'Cal, I never disliked Sephy. I was scared about your friendship with her. Scared you'd end up getting hurt, or…killed or something because of it. That's the only reason I tried to pull you apart. If I had realised how much she obviously cares about you I would never have…Anyways, she said she would come round with her things the next morning, and she never did. So that afternoon I went around her flat, and there was no one there. I haven't heard from her since. I don't know where she is'

All the _what ifs _and _maybes _came back into my mind. But now they felt more definite, something had to have happened. There's no way Sephy would've agreed to move in to Mum and then disappeared without warning.

'I rang the local hospital to see if she had been admitted or anything, but there was nothing. I even rang Mrs Hadley, but she hadn't heard from Sephy since she'd left her home. I thought she would've come to see you though' Mum continued.

'Something must've happened' I had said before I could stop myself.

Mum nodded slightly and I realised she was thinking the same thing.

'What if her…'

The bell to signal visiting time was over cut of my question.

'I'll find her' Mum promised.

I nodded. As I was pulled away I turned back and said 'thank you for coming in' and Mum smiled.

Once I was back in my cell I was terrified for Sephy and our baby's safety. I couldn't shake off the feeling that her Dad was stopping her from coming in, it would be just the sort of think Kamal Hadley would do. And if he was stopping Sephy from coming here, what else was he making her do which suited him and no-one else?

_Make sure you find her, Mum. _

And right there and then, I knew what the first thing I was going to do when I was out of here in 3½ year was going to be.


	12. Chapter 11

-1_A/N: I know I'm not the only one who hates Kamal, he's evil. And yh I feel sort of bad for putting Sephy through this, but it's just the sort of thing he would do. Also I don't usually swear in my writing, but when it comes to Kamal Hadley, I'm more than willing to make an exception. Btw if anyone's worried by the last line of the last chapter, don't worry, Callum isn't going to hurt anyone! But obviously I can't tell what he _is _going to do! Please R&R!_

_Chapter 11:_

Sephy:

Days past and I didn't see Kamal. I couldn't get out the house, because it was locked, I couldn't even open a window because they were all locked, and I was starting to feel claustrophobic. There was enough food in the cupboard for a while, but I knew sooner or later he'd have to come. I had thought about trying to kick the front door down, but I didn't bother because I knew even if it was possible I wouldn't have had to strength to, and I had to look after Callie too.

After a week he came again.

'Good morning, Persephone' He said cheerily. Too cheerily. He was smiling too, a sly smile that I didn't trust one bit.

'Oh yeah, there's a lot good about it' I said sarcastically. I may be locked in a house with no way out, and I may've been scared of him but there was no way I was going to show it. It was much better for me to just hide my fear behind sarcasm.

'Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Persephone' he said.

'How would you know what suits me? You know nothing about me' I replied.

'Come into the kitchen' he said, not bothering to answer my comment. More through worry than anything else I followed him into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. He got a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with water. He put the glass down on the table in front of me and sat opposite me. He put one hand in his coat pocket, and a moment later pulled out a strip of tablets with only one tablet on.

'What's that?' I asked, staring at it in horror.

'That, Persephone, is an abortion tablet'

That was my worst fear confirmed. He wasn't only keeping me here to stop me seeing Callum, but to make me get rid of Callie Rose. But it was too late. I was six months pregnant, just passed the 24 week deadline. I said this aloud.

'Sephy' He rarely called me Sephy even when I was younger and looked forward to see him, but the way he said it now was so patronising. He was telling me I was just little kid and had to remember 'I have ways and means around these things'

The thing he didn't account for was that I wasn't about to sit back and let him treat me like a little kid who did what Daddy said. I had grown up quickly over the past few years. I'd gone from being a typical Cross teenager to grown-up, understanding, hated by my family and people who didn't even know me. But I didn't care about that, right now I only cared about two things; one was Callie, the other was her Dad, Callum. And I would do anything to see the latter and keep the first _alive._

'I don't care about your ways and means I am not getting rid of my daughter' I said defiantly.

'Yes, you are. It's not a daughter, it's a thing. A Halfer. Persephone, do you really what to look after that thing that is growing inside of you?' He asked.

Had I not been pregnant I would've stood up and slapped him for that. But I didn't dare through fear that he'd hit me back and hurt Callie Rose All my fear vanished in an instance, replaced by a burning anger. I didn't think it was possible for me to hate him anymore that I had done before today, but he just proved it was. Whenever I thought he couldn't get any worse he went and did something else.

'Don't you dare' I fumed. 'Don't you dare call my daughter a Halfer. She's not half anything. She's a real person growing inside me, the same way I grew inside Mother 18 years ago. Callie Rose is a baby, not nothing. She's my baby. Mine and Callum's, and yes I do want her, because I love her. I know you don't understand love, but it conquers all. Me and Callum love each other, and we love Callie, and we're going to bring her up _together. _Me, your daughter, blanker's slut, and Callum together. And you're deluded if you think I'm going to let you stop that.'

'If you have that thing everyone will know how it…'

'That _thing _is a baby, and she's a she not an it. She's called Callie Rose McGregor' I interrupted.

'Persephone I don't care. Everyone will know how it was conceived, everyone will look down at you, give you hell. And me. How is this going to look for me?'

'Never mind that this may be my chance to be happy, that doesn't matter at all obviously. All that matters to you is your image. You're making yourself look bad by keeping me here against my will. You accuse me of embarrassing you no end, but it's about time people realised what a selfish bastard you really are'

'You will take that tablet, even if I have to force it down you' replied Kamal; the venom in his voice caused my fear to return.

I was scared, but determined. I was more determined than ever now to get away from here - with Callie Rose still alive. I just didn't know how. I didn't even know how I was going to get through this day. I didn't doubt at all that he would force me to take that tablet if I continued to refuse, so I needed to buy time, and try and get out of here. But _how? _


	13. Chapter 12

-1_Chapter 12:_

Meggie:

'Mrs Hadley'

'Meggie, how many times? It's Jasmine' Mrs Hadley told me. After all that had happened calling her Jasmine felt wrong. 'Now, what's the problem?'

I quickly explained that I had invited Sephy to live with me, and she'd agreed but then I hadn't heard from her again, and neither had Callum. Jasmine agreed that something had to be wrong for Sephy to not being visiting Callum.

'I was hoping you would know where she is or something' I said. I had contacted Jasmine the day Sephy was supposed to be moving in to my place, but she hadn't heard from her then. But it had been a week since then so maybe she would've by now.

'I'm sorry, Meggie, I haven't heard from, or seen Sephy in months, like I said last week' Jasmine replied. 'I can understand why you're worried though. I'm started to get worried myself. I wasn't worried when I hadn't heard from her myself, because I knew she felt she wasn't wanted here, but if neither you or Callum have seen her then something has to be wrong'

That was what I had thought, though I didn't say that out loud. I didn't need to cause friction or an argument right now.

'Meggie…' Jasmine started, she looked like she had something she needed to say but didn't know how to say it. She shook her head slightly 'never mind.'

I wanted to ask her what she had been going to say, but I didn't. I just turned the subject back to Sephy. 'Have you got any idea what could've happened?'

Jasmine's face grew grave, and she nodded slowly. 'Kamal'

As soon as she said it, I wondered why I hadn't thought the same thing myself. Sephy's father hated all noughts, the fact that Sephy was having a child with Callum, and planning a future with him would've left Kamal beyond angry. I didn't know him that well, but what I did know of him left me worried for Sephy - and her baby's - safety.

'When was the last time you heard from him?' I asked Jasmine.

'Last time he was here was with a solicitor to start the divorce procedure.' replied Jasmine 'just over…' Jasmine paused and looked horrified 'A week ago.'

It had been just over a week since I had seen Sephy. That alone removed all doubt that Kamal had something to do with this.

'He wouldn't hurt her' said Jasmine, but there was doubt in her voice. She knew he might just as well as I did. Better even. 'We have to find her'

I nodded in agreement. 'How, though?' I asked.

'He had this house, that he kept empty most the time. Sometimes he would stay there. I know where it is from…' Jasmine cut off, obviously not wanting to continue. 'It's a long shot, but he could have her there.' As Jasmine continued she sounded really distant. She was talking to herself rather than to me. 'Why didn't I see this coming? I should've known he wouldn't just let it go, but I never thought he'd do something like this'

'Let's go' I said, letting Jasmine lead me out.

NCNCNC NCNCNC

Sephy:

In. Out. In. Out.

I was breathing slowly, as I put all my weight onto the door. I had managed to get passed Kamal and upstairs into the bedroom. He had instantly followed me up, and I had to sit down against the door to stop him getting in. He was banging on the door, screaming at me to let him in. I was started to feel dizzy, and his voice was going right over me, but I still kept all my weight on the door. I had to stop him getting in, but I didn't know how long I could keep this up. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, and Kamal continued to push at the door. I couldn't let him get in, I couldn't.

Hot, angry tears ran down my face. I hated this man more than I thought it was possible to hate someone. I hated him for everything he stood for. I hated him for the hypocrite he was. I hated everything about him. But worst of all I hated that I was related to him. I was nothing like him, but what if people thought I was? What if people thought I was only with Callum, or only having Callie to make a point? Because I wasn't, I loved them. I had loved Callum for years, for him, not the colour of his skin. I…

I couldn't believe I was worried about what people might think when I had someone trying to force their way into this room to make me lose my baby. _Get some perspective Sephy _I told myself. I blinked a few times to try and keep my eyes open. I wasn't really tired, but I felt my eyes going to close, as if I might pass out. I moved slightly to stop myself getting stiff. I had and earache and a headache, I was barely hearing what Kamal was saying now, though I guess it was the same sort of thing he had been saying for the past 15 minutes. That I would never get out of here without taking it. That he'd never give up. That I was a bitch. That I was a stupid cow who didn't have a clue about the real world. It didn't matter to me what he was saying, all that matter was keeping him out. I didn't know how I was going to stop him getting in, but I had to try. His words didn't matter to me. I knew he was the stupid one, the one who didn't have a clue.

'KAMAL!!!!!!!! KAMAL HADLEY GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW' at first I thought I was hearing things when I heard Mother's voice calling from outside the house. It wasn't until she shouted again 'KAMAL!!!!!!!!!' and I heard the banging on the front door that I realised she was really there.

Now all I had to do was hold Kamal off for a few more minutes and Mother would be able to help me.

I heard Dad sigh in annoyance, and I felt him stop pushing against the bedroom door, and heard him walk down the stairs.

'What do you want Jasmine?' I heard him say. I opened the bedroom door slightly and watched him. Mother was at the front door with Meggie.

'My daughter' Mother replied, and pushed passed Kamal. Meggie followed her past him, both of them ignoring him as he tried to stop them getting passed. Both Mother and Meggie ran up the stairs. 'Sephy'

As soon as Mother was up the stairs I came out of the bedroom and threw my arms around her. Never in my life had I been so pleased to see her. Tears continued to fall down my face as Mother held me close.

'

It's ok, Sephy,' She soothed. 'You're all right now. It's over now' over my shoulder she said to Meggie 'Keep Sephy here a minute, while I see to Kamal'


	14. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13

Jasmine:

'Call the police' I said to Meggie before heading down the stairs. Meggie pulled out her phone and started dialling. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I faced Kamal.

'It was for her ow…'

'Save it for someone who cared' I interrupted and punched him clear in the face. The shock of it, as well as the forced knocked Kamal backwards.

'Bitch' He muttered, pulling a hankie out of his pocket to wipe the blood from his nose.

I laughed sarcastically. 'You can talk. How could you? I always knew you were cold, heartless and selfish, but I never thought you'd do anything like this. Sephy is your daughter'

'She's no daughter of mine' he spat.

It took all my self control to stop me from whacking him again, but I didn't. If I wanted answers, violence wasn't going to help. 'Why?'

'Why what?' Kamal asked.

'Why did you kidnap your own flesh and blood?' I replied. 'Why did you keep her here for a week with no way out? How long did you plan to keep her here?'

'As long as it took for her to see sense' said Kamal.

'See sense? I'm so glad _I've _finally seen sense. Callum McGregor is a far more decent man that you ever will be'

'Callum McGregor is a…'

I didn't let him finish. I never thought I'd stand up and defend Callum, but in the last hour or so I had realised a lot of things, 'He made a lot of mistakes, but he was young and vulnerable and easily led through anger' I said 'and can you blame him for being angry? Look at the society we live in. With people like you ready to kidnap their own family to stop them being happy if happiness is with a Nought. What were you planning to do to make Sephy "see sense"? Did you really think locking her in a house would make her agree with you? Callum let her go' I realised as I said it, that I believed Sephy when she said Callum helped her. 'Callum helped her get away. Callum was willing to get himself caught just to check she was all right. So how can you stand there and try to justify what you've done, and how can you say anything against Callum McGregor? Because aside from everything else at least he cares about Sephy, which is a lot more than you'

_Meggie:_

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard Jasmine downstairs defending Callum. I guessed that all this had opened her eyes. I phoned the police and they said they'd be here straight away. Sephy looked really shaken and scared. I think she just wanted to get out of there, but we had to wait for the police to arrive so that Kamal couldn't try to stop us.

Sephy looked at me 'H-he tried to make me-me k-kill Callie. H-he called her a H-halfer' uncontrollable tears fell down her face. I put my arms around her and held her close. She was shaking, I wasn't sure if it was from fear or from crying, it didn't really matter. All that matter was that Sephy and her baby were safe and Kamal Hadley would hopefully rot in jail.

'It's all right' I said softly 'It's over now. No one's going to hurt you or Callie. You're going to be all right, I promise'

Callie. Such a pretty name for their baby

As if she read my thoughts Sephy smiled slightly and said 'C-Callie Rose McGregor. Callum said Rose, I said Callie, and then I said Callie Rose'

They chose the name together. Together how it should be.

She looked me in the eyes. 'If she'd been a boy we'd have called him Ryan' she told me.

Completely lost for words I just smiled. This young woman in front of me was so different to the little girl I'd been a nanny for. She was so grown up. Too old for her years. And I knew her, Callum, and Callie Rose would never get any peace. But I also knew they would be strong enough to live through it. Together.

'At last' I heard Jasmine's voice before I heard the siren. I watched down the stairs as two police officers came to the front door.

'He's there' Jasmine said, pointing to Kamal.

'Kamal Hadley, I'm arresting you on suspicion of kidnap. You do not have to say or do anything but anything you do say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law' One said as he hand-cuffed Kamal.

'You can't arrest me. Don't you know who I am?' Kamal protested.

The police officers ignored him and pulled him out. As soon as I heard the sirens restart, meaning the car was driving off, I let Sephy downstairs. She was looking less shaken now. I think she was just glad it was all over.

Sephy put her arms around Jasmine as soon as we got downstairs. 'Thank you, Mum' she said softly.


	15. Chapter 14

-1'_Us against the World,  
You and me against the all'  
Westlife - Us Against The World_

_Chapter 14:_

Sephy:

I pulled away from Mother after a moment. I looked from her to Meggie and said 'I want to see Callum'

I had told him I'd go in everyday and I hadn't seen him for a week. I wasn't thinking straight and I just walked out the front door and continued walking.

'Sephy' Mother said, as she and Meggie caught up with me. 'Wait'

'No' I said 'I just want to see Callum'

'I'm not going to stop you' said Mother 'But you're going to wrong way'

I stopped walked, and let Mother lead me in the right direction.

NCNCNC NCNCNC

'Sephy'

I realised how worried Callum must've been when I saw the relief all over his face when he saw me.

'You're all right' He paused, his smile faded slightly, and he added 'You _are _all right aren't you?'

'I am not' I replied honestly. Just like it had done for the majority of my childhood, just seeing Callum made things not seem as bad as they were. He could always calm me down, the same way I could always calm him down.

'What happened?' asked Callum gently, holding my hands across the table that was between us.

'Kamal happened' I answered.

Callum must've understood that I didn't want to go into it now, because he didn't ask me anymore questions, which I was grateful for. For now I just wanted to forget about it.

'How's out baby?' asked Callum.

I smiled. The way he said "our baby" made us sound like the perfect family - which to us we were. Callie Rose made us perfect. 'She's great'

'She?' Callum quizzed teasingly.

He had a point though. I hadn't thought about it for ages, but I didn't actually know I was carrying Callie; I could've been carrying Ryan. 'Feels like a girl' I replied with a smile.

'Mother's intuition' said Callum. 'Won't I laugh if it's Ryan in there and not Callie Rose'

'Knowing you, yeah you would' I laughed.

'We'll love him or her whichever he or she is' Callum said 'But if it is Ryan we'll never trust your intuition again'

'Whereas if it _is _Callie Rose, we'll always listen to my intuition' I replied.

'Deal' Callum agreed and we both laughed.

It was just like when me and Callum had used to just sit on the beach. It was just me and him, talking and laughing, not caring about the world around us. How it used to be, and how it should be. Both of us were only acutely aware of the other prisoners and their visitors. We were too caught up in ourselves. All doubt I had had about whether me and Callum would be strong to survive was removed. We'd always be together. Me, Callum, and Callie Rose. Us against the world.


	16. Chapter 15

-1Chapter 15:

Callum:

I didn't mean to look like a smug git when the bell rang to mark the end of visiting time, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop smiling now I knew Sephy was safe and that she still wanted to be with me. And I couldn't help but feel smug as the Cross officer was proven wrong.

'Wipe that smug smile off your face McGregor' He warned me as he pulled me back to my cell.

As if! Nothing could ruin my mood, least of all a pathetic officer. I knew cockiness would probably just infuriate him but I couldn't resist. 'Guess she didn't leave me after all. Which shows you know zilch about Sephy and me'

'You and Persephone's relationship shows you know nothing about life. You stick to your own kind'

'Love isn't skin deep'

'You and her are asking for trouble. You…I can understand why a Nought would want to up his status with a Cross' my temper was rising but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction 'But her, what the hell does she see in you? You're just a nought'

'Well for a start me and Sephy have been best friends all of her life. She doesn't judge by skin colour. She judges by the person' I replied. 'She judges me by the fact that I love her and would do anything for her'

'What like kidnap her? Rape her?'

'I didn't rape her' I said through gritted teeth 'It was a two way thing' and it was so much more than just a _thing. _Why was I even wasting my breath defending myself, he was never going to believe me even if I repeated the truth until I was blue in the face.

'You're a nought and that means you're trouble. If you actually cared about her like you say you do you would end it with her, because she goes through any more of the hell that being with you will put her through'

And make it look like Kamal Hadley was right.

With that thought I realised why this officer was bugging me so much: he was just like Kamal Hadley. Everything he was saying would be what Kamal would be saying if he were here. The mind games in what this officer was saying were exactly Kamal's style as well. I didn't bother to reply.

'Truth hurt does it, McGregor?' He said to my silence, then threw my into my cell, slamming and locking the door behind me.

'Sod you' I muttered as I sat on the bed. A smile slowly grew back on my face. Kamal Hadley was behind bars, who could've seen this coming? Sephy was safe. Callie Rose was all right. Sure, the officer was right, us being together was going to cause no end of trouble, but we'd get through it.

But what if…

No. I wasn't going to let that officer get me worried anymore.

A/N: I know, I know, it's short. The next chapter will be short too, but then they _should _become longer.


	17. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16

It was comfortable living with Meggie. Less lonely and cold than my flat had been. It was great to have someone else around most of the time. It didn't take long for me to get used to Meggie's company. I continued to visit Callum regularly, I wanted to go every day but both he and Meggie told me I had to relax and take it easy because of being pregnant.

Had my life just been Callum, Meggie and the unborn Callie Rose it would've been great, but of course it wasn't. Kamal's trial was top story on the news and in the papers. It was all everyone was interested in, and it was what I just wanted to forget about. Several times journalists crowded outside Meggie's house trying to get me to talk and every time I stayed silent. There was some things I was more than willing to tell the world, like how much I love Callum. But other things the world just has to figure out for itself. And how much of a bastard Kamal is is one of those things. I had been hoping people would realised, but wasn't naive enough to actually believe they would. And I was right not to. Sure enough there was the odd person talking about how wrong he was, but most seemed to be making excuses for him, saying things like 'Who can blame Kamal Hadley for going to such length to protect his daughter?'

'I can sure as hell blame him' Mum had fumed on the phone when reading that. 'It's about bloody time people realised what he's bloody well like'

The one and only good thing that had come of Kamal kidnapping me was that me and Mum had become closer than we'd ever been. Closer than I ever thought we could be.

Some people - Noughts mostly - started to sympathize with me and realise I was on their side when Kamal was splashed all over the news. I think they realised I'm not trying to prove a point or anything like that but I am actually for real! Many Crosses realised I was for real as well, with less accepting results. Comments like 'Blanker lover' followed me everywhere I went. Some of the time I was able to just ignore it and not care but other time it's made me angry. For Callum more than anything else. I just couldn't understand why me and him was seen as being so _wrong. _Why couldn't people look at Callum and see what I saw. Not a Blanker. Not a Nought. Just a man, the man I love.

Kamal's trial took roughly three months altogether. I only went to the court house to give my statement and account of what happened and even then I refused to actually see him. The thought of seeing him made me feel sick. The whole time I just hoped he was locked away for a long time.

And he was. He was sentenced to 15 years imprisonment. The court didn't care for his reasoning, or for the fact that he was Kamal Hadley deputy prime minister, they just locked him up. As soon as I found this out I went straight to the prison to see Callum.

'Sephy, Sephy' Callum laughed at my excitement. 'Calm down' He may have said _calm down _but I knew he was just as happy about it as I was about it. 'I know it's brilliant, more than brilliant, but you have to be careful' He smiled at my stomach.

'Call-um' I moaned 'Callie isn't going to be hurt or anything just because I'm excited'

'Course not.' Callum agreed. It was sweet really how worried he was, 'She must be due soon'

'Any day no--ahhhhh'

'Sephy? Sephy what's wrong' Callum's voice was panic-stricken.

A smile grew on my face slowly. 'Callum, my waters just broke'


	18. Chapter 17

-1_Chapter 17:_

Callum:

I couldn't relax. An ambulance arrived quickly to take Sephy to the hospital, and I was taken back to my cell. I hated seeing Sephy going into labour, knowing I couldn't go with her to the hospital. I hadn't thought about it before - I had been too happy about being alive - but realization dawned as I was took back to my cell, I wasn't going to be able to see Callie Rose's birth. And I had no one to blame but myself.

Once I was back in my cell I kept pacing up and down, as a means of keeping myself calm, but it had the opposite effect. I was worried made about Sephy, and Callie. _What if it's Ryan? _The thought made me smile. If Sephy was wrong we were about to find out. If only I had someway of knowing they were definitely all right.

_Stop worrying _I told myself, but I couldn't. _Women have babies everyday, she'll be fine  
_But what if she isn't  
_She'll be fine_  
But what if she isn't?

Oh this is stupid. She has to be fine. She just has to be. She _will _be fine.

Minutes felt like hours...

Hours felt like days...

Until finally

'McGregor phone call for you'

Given the chance I would've ran to the phone. 'Hello?'

'Callum, its Mum'

'Is Sephy all right? Is the baby all right? Did she have a girl? Or did she have a boy? Are they all right?'

Mum laughed 'Callum, calmed down. Sephy is fine, and Callie Rose is fine'

'I HAVE A DAUGHTER!!!!' I screamed.

Mum laughed again; 'Yes, you do Callum.' She paused and added 'I'm a Grandmother. Callum aren't I too young for you to make me a Grandmother already'

'Of course not, Mum. You're not getting any younger'

'Cheek' Mum replied.

'Callie and Sephy are both definitely both all right?' I rechecked.

'Callum, believe me Sephy is fine, and Callie Rose is fine' Mum reassured.

'Ok. Have you seen her? Is she cute? Stupid question, of course she's cute' I was rambling. 'What colour are her eyes? What does she look like?'

'Yes. Yes. Blue. And like a mixture of you and Sephy' Mum replied.

'Not Nought, not Cross. Both. And neither' I said, more to myself than to Mum.

'She's an original' Mum agreed.

'Rap it up, McGregor'

I sighed in annoyance, I wanted to keep talking to Mum about Callie, but I knew I had to go. I said bye and hung up. As I was took back to my cell I couldn't stop smiling. Everything was all right; Callie was all right, Sephy was all right.


	19. Chapter 18

-1_Chapter 18:_

Sephy:

I smiled down at my baby in my arms. A warm rush of love for her flowed from me the moment I saw her. She was me, she was Callum, and she was herself. And she was the cutest little baby I'd ever laid eyes on. Her skin was too light to be a Cross, and too dark to be a Nought. It was a beautiful colour. Her hair was the same, brown, too light to be mine, and too dark to be Callum's. The only thing missing from this perfect moment was Callum. I wondered how long it would be before he saw Callie. How long before Callie got her first hold from her Daddy? _At least they will meet _a coldly honest voice inside me said. It was true. Callum may not have been there at the birth, and may not see her for a few...weeks? Months?.. But at least they would know each other. Callie would know her Daddy, because Callum was still alive.

Callie Rose was looking up at me with her deep blue eyes, she recognized me as her Mummy, and I recognized her as my baby, as a part of me. I never wanted to let her out of my sight. I wanted to just hold her closely and never let anything hurt her. I knew I couldn't do that but I also knew that anyone who dared hurt my baby girl would be asking for trouble, from Callum as well as from me.

After feeding Callie the nurse had gone to put her in the cot at the end of my bed but I argued. I didn't want to let her go. 'Can't she sleep on my chest?'

'Our beds are too narrow. If she fell off she'd hit the floor,' said Nurse Fashoda and the thought terrified me, 'you'll have to wait until you're at home in your emperor-sized bed before you can do that'

I sighed inwardly and told her I hadn't been criticizing, but Nurse Fashoda barely seemed to hear me. Nurse Fashoda told me how this was supposed to be a community hospital yet it doesn't get half the funding, equipment or staff a Cross hospital gets. I was a Cross and this was the Nought hospital. She told me not many Crosses wanted to set foot here. I tried - although I knew it was pointless - to tell her that _I _was here, but she just told me that when I leave I'll go back to my fancy house in my fancy neighborhood and after a shower this hospital and its people would be forgotten. And there it was. She didn't know the first thing about me and she'd taken one look at my skin colour and thought she knew my entire history and future.

I let her take Callie out of my arms and place her into her cot. As she started to walk away I realised that even if it was pointless, I had to try to make her see.

'Nurse Fashoda?' She turned and walked back to my bed. 'Look at Callie Rose.' She looked down at Callie in the cot as if she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be seeing. 'Does she look like a Cross to you?' I asked. She didn't answer; she just looked into space, neither at Callie nor at me. 'Callie's Dad is Callum McGregor. If that name means nothing to you the same way mine appears to mean nothing then obviously you have your eyes and ears closed to the news as well as the truth' I wondered if what I was saying was too harsh, but I knew her type of person, and I wasn't likely to get through to her this way let alone any other way.

'I know who Callum McGregor is, and I know who you are, Persephone, but you're still a Cross. Still on the inside, still got everything. You'll never know what it's like to be on the outside,' she replied.

'I never said I do know what it's like Nought,' I said 'But I know it's unfair and unjust that everyone born with white skin is seen as nothing but isn't it also unfair that everyone born with dark skin is seen as bad because they're on the "in" side. I never asked to be a Cross. I never asked for a bastard like Kamal for a father. It's just what life gave me. It's not my fault'

'You're too young to un...'

There was no way I was going to let her get away with that one. 'I've been kidnapped twice. I've got a mixed race child. My boyfriend is a Nought, who's only alive because I put myself in debt to save him. Kamal is in jail for kidnapping me. He's my father and he tried to make me abort my baby.' I stole a glance at Callie as I said this, and wiped a tear from my eye. I had come so close to never knowing her. 'I grew up with an alcoholic for a mother, and at one point turned to drink myself. I wanted to train to be a lawyer like Kelani Adams. I was naive for a long time, but in the past four years I've had to grow up so much. I may only be 18 in years, but I understand life better than a lot of people. Better than most people ever could. So don't tell me I'm too young to understand'

'You, Callum and Callie Rose, it won't last. You can't change society,' Nurse Fashoda told me and walked out the labour room.

Why couldn't people understand that me and Callum didn't care what people thought of us? They'd have to get used to it, though, because nothing would tear us apart.

I watched Callie as she slept and silently whispered, 'Welcome to life, Callie Rose McGregor'


	20. Chapter 19

-1A/N: I meant to say in the a.n of the last chapter, but forgot about it, that although this is an AU of KnifeEdge it's unlikely I'm going to have many - if any - chapters from Jude's POV, because they wouldn't be any different to the book, so that would be pointless!! Also there's not going to be many chapters from Callum's POV for a while, because of Sephy and Callie needed to be in the spotlight! Please R&R!!

Chapter 19:

Sephy:

Morning Callie Rose,

While you were sleeping I got talking to the lady, Meena, in the bed next to mind. She's had a baby girl as well. Her baby's called Jorja. A nice name, Jorja, isn't it? You were asleep in my arms while I was talking to her. That silly nurse may've said you couldn't sleep in my chest, but she never said anything about you sleeping in my arms, did you? Even if she had I wouldn't have moved you. You're so beautiful when you sleep Callie. You're so beautiful all the time. It's scared me how I feel about you sometimes Callie. I love you so much and I would do anything for you. I would die for you in an instant. I would hurt anyone who ever dared to even try to hurt you. It's like the song says:

_And what was life before you?  
And do you know how I adore you?  
And it scares me how I feel,  
All my past scars fade and heal  
When I hold my rainbow child._

That's you Callie. You're my Rainbow Child. You're the one who completes my family. Me, you, your Daddy, your Nana Jasmine and your Nana Meggie are a perfect family. How a family should be. After speaking to Meena about you and Jorja I sang _Rainbow Child _to you Callie. It's your song. It describes you perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't die Callie Rose. Please Callie don't die. You've been taken away to SCBU (the Special Care Baby Unit) where I can't see you at the moment. And you're so tiny and ill. You have to be ok Callie, you have to be. I've only just got you I can't lose you so soon. I never want to lose you. My family isn't complete without you. Please be all right. You have to be. I love you, Callie Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I'm so scared, Callum' I said over the phone.

'She'll be all right' promised Callum. 'She's a fighter, just like me and you'

Me and Callum were fighters for sure; we had fought against the whole world to get where we are. He was right, logically, Callie would be a fighter, but she was still so tiny.

'She's having trouble breathing on her own' I whispered.

'Sephy, listen to me, Callie will be fine'

'But what if she isn't' I felt like screaming it, but my voice still came out quietly.

'Try not to think about it like that' Callum said, gently. 'She'll be fine, she'll get bigger and stronger, and she'll fight on like us'

'I wish I could believe you' I said, and I really did. I wanted to believe Callie would be fine, but all I could think about is how small she is and how she was losing so much weight and I was too scared to really believe she would be fine.


	21. Chapter 20

-1Chapter 20:

Sephy:

'Persephone Hadley'

I froze when I saw Jude McGregor by my bed as I came back into the labour ward. Slowly, trying not to look as scared as I felt, I continued walking to my bed. I stayed stood up the other side of the bed to where Jude was. I tried telling myself that Jude wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything in somewhere like this.

'What do you want?' I asked coldly. At least I hope my voice came out cold.

'I want you to stay away from Callum' replied Jude.

I sighed inwardly 'I've said this to anyone who will listen and I'll say it again to you: I love Callum and Callum loves me, nothing you say, nothing anyone says will change that. All our life people have tried to pull us apart and for so long we almost let them. But not anymore. Me and Callum are going to stay together and bring Callie up together. Fuck the rest of them world'

Jude took a step towards the bed and I instinctively took a step backwards. 'My sister could've been killed a few years ago because of the dagger bastard she fell in love with, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything like that happen to Callum, so stay the hell away from him'

'Whatever happened with Lynette is nothing to do with me' I replied. I hadn't been aware that Callum's sister had ever gone out with a Cross. 'And it's not going to happen with me and Callum'

'Lynette's _boyfriend_' Jude spat out the word, clearly hating the fact that his sister was with a Cross. 'Was killed and she was almost killed. Now I couldn't care less if you were killed, Persephone, but if you really cared for Callum you'd leave him now before anything like that happens'

'Jude' I was now too fed up and annoyed to be scared. 'I don't know what it is going to take to get this into your thick skull, but I'll explain this simply for you: Me plus Callum equals forever. What part of that isn't clear?'

'Listen here you dagger bitch' Jude's voice was so quiet and threatening, but I wasn't about to be scared by him again. He was obviously trying to make me feel threatened, while keeping his voice quiet so no one around suspected anything was wrong.

'No Jude, you listen' I replied. 'Nothing you can say will make me and Callum split up. I came so close to losing him I am never going to do that again. I'm sorry about Lynette'

'I don't want your fake sympathy' said Jude. 'Just stay away from my brother'

'Have you got selective hearing or something?' I asked. 'Me and Callum are going to stay together and you can't change that. You can ask Callum if you want, I can guarantee you he will say the same thing I am saying. If you don't like it just forget about us.'

'You're asking for trouble you are.' Jude said and started to walk away. He looked back and said 'If you had any sense you'd leave Callum now, you don't want me as you're enemy'

'Jude, every Cross that was ever born is you're enemy so whether I'm with Callum or not you're going to hate me' I told him.

'This is personal' said Jude. 'I'll be seeing you, Persephone' and with that he walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Persephone?'

I sat up slowly and looked at the person who spoke. It was the nurse/

'Is Callie ok?' I asked automatically.

She smiled and nodded. 'She's going to be just fine'

'Can I see her?' I asked.

'Of course' Nurse Fashoda said. 'Come with me' as I followed her towards SCBU she told me 'She's going to have to stay in intensive care for a few more days, and then she'll have to stay on the normal ward for a few days just to be extra sure she's all right, but everything looks good at the moment. She's just about breathing on her own, and she's put on a bit of weight. She's still very small though. You won't be able to hold her until she's out of intensive care'

I would've given the world to have held her, but it was all right because I would be able to hold her in a few days. She was going to be all right. A couldn't help smiling about that; Callie was going to be all right.

I was able to put one hand through a gap in the incubator, so Callie could fell that I was near. She looked bigger than the last time I saw her, but she was still tiny!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I told you so' Callum said, when I told him Callie Rose was going to be all right.

I couldn't moan about it, because he _had _told me Callie would be fine.

'I know you did, and I should've believed you' I said wishing I could hug Callum close and shout from the rooftops that my baby was going to be all right.

'Yes, you should've' Callum was now really rubbing in that he was right.

'She's a fighter, like her parents' I said, and now I truly believed it. 'Jude came to see me'

Even though I couldn't see him I felt Callum tense. 'What did he want?'

'To tell me to leave you' I replied. 'But...' I added before Callum could say anything 'I told him that was never going to happen'

'I can't believe him' said Callum and after a small pause he added 'Yes I can. But still. When is he going to get over it and used to us?'

'I think we both know that's never going to happen' I said. 'We just have to forget him along with the rest of the world, and focus on the future'

'And Callie' added Callum.

'And Callie' I agreed. 'And as soon as she's out of hospital I'll bring her in to see you'

'I can't wait' I could hear a smile in Callum's voice.


	22. Chapter 21

-1A/N: I promise the visitor will be in the next chapter, which I will writer asap! please R&R even if it's just to moan about it :P!

Chapter 21:

Callum:

I couldn't stop thinking about Jude. Sephy was partly right, he was never going to just accept us but she was wrong about us needing to forget him. There was no way he would let us just forget about him. I knew my brother and I knew that if he wanted something to happen he would do anything to try and make it happen. The worst part was that he believes he's doing the right thing most of the time. The rest of the time he just doesn't care. When killing Crosses in the L.M. Jude never thought of it as acts of terrorism, to him it was freedom fighting. In his attempts to try and split me and Sephy up he'll probably think he's trying to do me a favour.

There was on thing I wished for Jude. That he would find someone and fall in love, I wished that he could learn to love someone with the whole of his heart. So that he could understand that when you're in love nothing else matters. Especially not the rest of the world. I hoped that one day he would understand how that feels because it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. Jude isn't as cold and heartless as he tries to make out; at least I hope he isn't. If the Jude the world sees really is the real Jude McGregor then I really don't know him at all. I just hope that he learns to love and let go of all the hatred that the world has caused him to build up. Hopefully one day soon he'll start to let that go, but I knew it wasn't likely.

I tried to divert my mind from my brother by thinking about Sephy and Callie. Sephy sounded so happy when I spoke to her, and of course she was happy, so was I. More than happy. Our baby girl is fighting on; she's going to be all right. That's the best news any parent could get. I couldn't help but think that maybe that was why Sephy didn't seem too worried about Jude because she was so happy about Callie that nothing else mattered. It was good if that was the care, but bad at the same time. Good that Sephy was truly happen but bad that she didn't see the dangers of having Jude set against up.

A small part of me thought maybe I was being paranoid and worrying over nothing with Jude but then I thought about what he was like with the Liberation Militia and knew I wasn't. The worst thing was not knowing what he would do or when. Jude was the most unpredictable person ever. He could hit someone in a way that would hurt them most but in a way they wouldn't expect it and he was patient. He'd be willing to wait months, years even, to get what he wanted. I didn't think he wanted to hurt me, I was sure that in his own illogical way he believed he was trying to help me, but I knew he wanted to hurt Sephy. Because she's a Cross and because she's with me. I wouldn't let him, though.

More successful this time, I tried to stop thinking about Jude. I started wondering about Callie. I had never seen a mixed race baby before, and I couldn't quite imagine how her skin was coloured. I tried to piece together an image from what I'd been told but I couldn't. I just wanted to see her. To told her in my arms and let her know that I'm her Daddy and I'm going to protect her for all of her life. I wanted to meet her so I could see my family altogether. Me, Sephy and Callie Rose. A nought and a Cross and our daughter. Forget the world and what they thought; they didn't matter. Sephy and Callie were all that mattered to me and all that ever would matter.

_And you can't change that Jude _I couldn't help but think.


	23. Chapter 22

-1A/N: Thankz to Steph (Lady Clark - Weasley's of books) for the name, Troy, after ages of searching for a name it seemed to fit brilliantly! Sorry it's been a while, but look, a chapter with a lot over 1000 words, woo! lol! Please R&R

Chapter 22:

Sephy:

I was singing Rainbow Child softly to Callie Rose as she slept in my arms when a voice I didn't recognise said 'you have a lovely voice' causing me to jump so suddenly that if woke Callie and caused her to start screaming.

'Shhh, Callie, it's all right' I soothed. If looks could kill the Cross at the end of my bed would be dead now. 'It's all right'

As Callie started to settle again, I looked up at him properly. He was about 25. 'Sorry' he whispered.

'Do I know you?' I asked.

'Probably not' he replied, unhelpfully.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'My name is Troy Hadley' he replied. The name shocked me completely. 'I don't know if you know about me, knowing Dad you probably don't. I'm your brother, well half-brother. Kamal Hadley is my father, like he is yours'

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't even thought about my brother in ages, I never expected him to be standing at the foot of my hospital bed. 'What are you doing here?' I asked when I finally found words.

'I wanted to see you and my niece' Troy replied. 'I want to get to know you, if you want'

'Doesn't it bother you, though?' it was only as I asked this that I realised how untrusting life had made me. Troy was looking at me blankly, so I explained what I mean. 'That my boyfriend is a nought and that my child is mixed race'

'Of course not' said Troy insistently 'I'm not our Dad, Persephone, I wouldn't care if Callie Rose was bright blue, I'd still want to get to know you both. I knew about you, Callie Rose and Callum before I came here, I think the whole world does, it didn't put me off, if anything it made me admire you'

'Why?' I couldn't understand that at all.

'You have your perfect loving family, the three of you. At least it's perfect to you, the rest of the world - at least most of it - is dead set against you but you're still together. You've had to deal with loads of crap from the world, and Dad and you overcame it. You and Callum are an example of how people should be. You show that love really is the most important thing in the world. You never gave up on each other, that's why I admire you, Persephone, you and Callum' explained Troy.

'It's Sephy' of all the things I could've said, I corrected my name. 'And thanks for coming' I couldn't help wondering how both me and Troy turned out to be the complete opposite of Kamal, but I didn't really care, it was a good thing that we did.

'Can I hold her?' asked Troy gesturing to Callie.

'Sure' I replied and carefully passed her over to him.

'Hello, Callie Rose' Troy cooed. 'I'm your Uncle Troy; it's very nice to meet you'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy stayed for ages, and we got talking about everything. He was married to a "beautiful young lady called Aphrodite" as he put it, and has "a bouncy boy called Jasper", he hadn't seen Kamal for a couple of years, and hoped to never see him again. He had wanted to come and meet me and Minerva for a few years but was worried about our reaction so never did, but was glad he was here now. I didn't really need to tell him much about my life, considering like most people he had heard it on the news, but I was pleased to find he listened to my life from my point of view rather than just what the media had to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy and I got talking to the lady in the bed beside me. She was called Roxie, and was telling us about how her brother, Jaxon, was in a band.

'Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear' Roxie smiled, as a nought man walked up to her bed carrying a guitar case. 'Jax, don't you go anywhere without that thing?'

Jaxon laughed, and gave her a quick hug. 'Of course not, sis. It's a part of me'

Roxie rolled her eyes at me, then said 'I was just telling these two about your band'

'See' Jaxon said 'she moans about me carrying my guitar everywhere, yet she brags about me to anyone who'll listen'

'How d'you know she was saying good stuff about the band?' asked Troy, in such a serious voice Jaxon believed him. After a moment Troy smiled 'Got ya! It was all good. By the sounds of it you're amazing'

'We're all right' replied Jaxon modestly.

'You should hear Sephy sing, she's amazing' Troy said, and I blushed.

'Really?' replied Jaxon, looking at me. 'Let's here'

'No, I'm really not that good' I replied, secretly giving Troy the evil eyes for dropping me in it.

'No, come on, he says your good, lets here you' Jaxon said. 'I'll play the music, any song, your choice'

I sighed, and reluctantly said 'Rainbow Child'.

'Great choice' said Jaxon, and got his guitar out.

I started singing quiet and self consciously, but as the song went on I got louder and more confident. Jaxon joined in about half way through as did Roxie. Troy looked like he wanted to, but didn't know the words.

'THERE'S NO SINGING ON THE WARDS'

None of us listen as a Cross nurse shouted. I had only spoke to this nurse once, and couldn't remember her name. Not that it mattered. I looked around the ward to see all eyes on us, but they didn't look like they wanted us to stop, so we didn't.

'I SAID _THERE'S NO SINGING ON THE WARDS' _the nurse repeated, trying to reach for Jaxon guitar.

We all went silent then. The atmosphere suddenly went tense. I may've only just met Jaxon, but it was clear touching his guitar was a big mistake.

'Listen here, you dagger bitch' I tensed as Jaxon spoke to the nurse. His voice was quiet, but angry. All through my life I had always found quiet anger more terrifying than shouting and screaming. I knew he wasn't talking about me personally, but the words hit me where it hurt. The reminded me once again that it wasn't just people, it was noughts and Crosses. 'Never. Touch. My. Guitar. Have you got that?'

'Stop singing and I won't touch it' the nurse replied. She turned to me and said 'This is why Noughts and Crosses don't mix' before walking out of the ward.

'Stupid bitch' Jaxon muttered once she was out the room. I just looked at him. 'Sephy, I'm sorry I didn't mean you'

'Yes' I replied. 'You did. You meant Crosses, and I'm a Cross. Nothing is going to change that'

Jaxon didn't answer. He clearly didn't know what to say. I just turned away from him.

'Are you all right?' Troy asked. He was speaking quietly so no one else could hear.

'I'm fine' I answered, 'just fed up of Noughts and Crosses. We're all just people'

'Not many people are as wise as you, Sephy' replied Troy. 'Maybe in time they will be'

'Oh my gosh' I heard Jaxon say, and involuntarily turned around to find him looking right at me. 'Persephone' oh great full name, 'I'm so sorry. Roxie just told me who you are, I didn't realise. You're one of us'

'One of you?' I repeated almost silently, knowing no one had heard me. Out loud I told him it was fine, but I couldn't stop thinking about that _you're one of us. _What did that mean? I'm a Cross, but I'm one of them. Did it mean I had to choose a side? Noughts or Crosses? Which was I? A Cross in skin colour, a Nought in everything else? One of us, one of them.

Why was it so complicated? I'm Persephone Mira Hadley, nothing more, nothing less. Why couldn't the world just let me be Sephy?

I guess I knew the answer to that. I had stopped being just Sephy when I stayed friends with Callum as our families and society tried to pull us apart. I stopped being just Sephy when I sat with Callum at school. When I wanted to run away with him. When I was kidnapped by the L.M. When I was kidnapped by Kamal. When I announced my love to a nought, to Callum, on life television. I stopped being just Sephy when I was born as Kamal Hadley's daughter, and refused to grow up quietly.

'Sephyyy'

I blinked to find Troy waving his hand in front of my eyes.

'Yes?'

''Are you all right, you were miles away' asked Troy.

'I'm fine' I replied. 'What did you want?'

'Jaxon was talking to you' said Troy.

'Sorry, Jaxon' I turned to him. 'What were you saying?'

'When you get out of hospital, if you want to join my band, give me a ring some time' He passed me over a card with an address and phone number on it. 'We were thinking of letting our singer go, she's not that great to be honest, and it would be great to have you on board'

'I'll think about it' I replied, completely overwhelmed. I didn't know whether to thank or blame Troy for getting me into this. I also couldn't help wondering if there were extra motives to this. If Jaxon's band were all noughts, having a Cross on board would get them into more places. What if Jaxon only wanted me in his band for that reason? _Sephy _I asked myself _are you really that untrusting towards people? _And hated that the answer was in fact, yes.


	24. Chapter 23

-1_Chapter 23:_

Callum:

'Sephy, you have to accept his offer' I insisted into the phone as she told me about Jaxon's band. I hadn't heard Sephy's singing for ages, but I remembered it well. She was a beautiful singer. She'd be a great addition to any band. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't join straight away.

'What about Callie, though?' she asked. 'I have to look after her. How am I supposed to do that if I join a band?'

'Persephone Mira Hadley' it sounded as bad to me saying it as it must've to Sephy hearing it, but full names have power. 'Stop making excuses. Now what is the real reason you won't join Jaxon's band?'

'Never do that again Callum Ryan McGregor' moaned Sephy, slightly childishly. As she continued her voice was serious again. 'Because how do I know they really want me for my voice?'

'What else would they want you for?' I asked confused.

'I'm Persephone Hadley, and I'm a Cross. They're a Nought band' replied Sephy. 'They could just want me to get them into more places, and get them more well-known'

'Sephy, listen to me, I am not going to let you get paranoid of every person who gives you an offer, all right?' I told her. I didn't wait to find out if it was all right before continuing. 'You have a great voice, and Jaxon has heard your voice, he knows it's great. Maybe there's a small chance that a part of him wants the opportunities you'll give him, but I'll bet anything he mostly wants you for your voice. Now tell me, Sephy, would you rather find out and possibly enjoy it or make excuses and never believe a word anyone says ever again?'

Sephy reply was quiet, which meant she knew I was right.

'I didn't catch that' I told her.

'I said I'll join them' she repeated, trying not to sound defeated.

'That's my girl' I couldn't help sounding a bit smug. 'Aren't you due to come out of hospital soon?'

'Tomorrow' I felt Sephy's smile. 'I'll be bringing Callie Rose in to see you tomorrow'

I smiled 'I can't wait'


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Hope it was worth the wait and the blackmail!

Chapter 24:

I was up with the first light. Normally when I wake up the sun is already shining through the bars at the window but this morning the sun was only just starting to rise. I felt like a child at Crossmas except this was better than that. The best Crossmas the happiest little kid ever had would seem depressing compared with how brilliantly fantastic today was guaranteed to be. I was finally going to meet my baby girl. For the first time I was going to hold Callie Rose McGregor in my arms. She was going to meet her Daddy and her protector. I just couldn't wait.

The morning seemed to drag by like it was carrying a Double Decker bus behind it, i.e very SLOWLY. Visiting time just didn't want to come, but I guess that would happen considering I was up with the bird that got the worm (lets hope, for the bird's sake, that it was a nice, fat, juicy worm, else he got up really early for no reason).

My excitement caused me to have a load of unnecessary energy. I felt like I could've ran a marathon and back and I'd still be wide awake and alert to see Callie. I had no way of using up any of this energy and I thought I was going to start bouncing off the walls. I thought about it and realised this must've been an adrenaline rush. Which was a bit of pointless information to work out. It didn't matter, nothing mattered, I just wanted to see my daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Visiting time finally came a few days later. At least that's what it felt like, it was in fact just a few hours later. Whereas that idiot of a guard would usually be pulling me towards the visiting room today it was more like I was pulling him, which he wasn't happy about.

'McGregor, slow it' he told me, but I didn't take any notice. 'I said slow it. The place isn't on fire, you know' After a moments pause he added 'You know I feel sorry for your daughter. Not only does she have you and Persephone for parents, but she has to grow up around a prison'

As usual I felt like screaming at him but again as usual I stayed quiet. He wasn't worth the breath it would take to speak to him.

I was the first one at the visiting room. I raced straight to my designated place and sat down. Sephy would be here any minute with Callie Rose. Any minute. Any second. As I was waiting the other prisoners came and took their seats to see their visitors, but I didn't care about them. The whole time I had by eyes fixed on the door waiting for Sephy to walk through it with out baby.

Come on, Sephy I moaned in my head, with every breath I was willing her to hurry up and get here…

…And finally she was here. She was in the middle of a bunch of other visitors, but there was no mistaking it was her, especially considering she was taking up the most room because of Callie Rose's pram. She was here. My heart was doing back flips as they came up to me. A smile wrote the happiness I was feeling all over my face. I would've given the world to have been able to run up to them the second I saw Sephy, but I knew it best not to. Only a few moments passed before Sephy made it to my table, but it was a few moments too many as I was going completely crazy. But at last they were finally here. My family was finally complete in front of me.

Sephy smile was as broad as mine as she reached me and sat down in front of me. I leaned across the table and kissed her quickly before turning to the pram. Callie Rose was beautiful. Mum's description when she was born didn't do her justice. She was the most beautiful baby in the entire world. And she was my baby, mine and Sephy's. Her skin was a beautiful light brown, darker than mine, but lighter than Sephy's. Impossible to imagine if you haven't seen a mixed-race baby, but so beautiful. There really was no other word to describe her, she really was truly beautiful. It was sad knowing that the world wouldn't see her that way though. They would only see the mixed-race, a lowly nought who dared fall in love with a Cross, and a high Cross who obviously was stupid to fall in love with a nought. Why couldn't the world see it our way? Callie Rose looked so peaceful as she laid sleeping in her pram. So calm and peaceful, she didn't have a care in the world.

I looked up at Sephy, 'She's beautiful' I said, and looked back down at Callie instantly. I could've stayed looking at Callie forever without moving, I wouldn't have cared that after a while my neck would get stiff or anything all that matter that this was my daughter. My beautiful daughter.

I think Sephy said something in reply to what I said, but I didn't really hear it. It was like me and Callie were the only people in the room. I wanted to pick her up but I didn't want to disturb her peace. Just looking at her would do for now, but visiting time wasn't going to last forever. What was that theory that old scientist had? That when you're enjoying something the time passes in an instant and when you're hating something it lasts forever, even when it's a small amount of time. Two hours feel like two minutes and two minutes feel like two hours. I couldn't waste a moment here. I leaned forward towards the pram and gently lifted Callie Rose into my arms. She stirred slightly, her eyes blinking several times before finally opening to reveal big blue eyes. Boy, could she stare. She was only awake a few seconds in my arms and she was already staring right at me. I couldn't help but giggle like a school boy at her confused expression.

'Hello Callie' I cooed, as I rocked her back and forth gently in my arms. 'Do you know who I am?' I asked. She yawned, her tiny mouth opening widely. 'I'm your Daddy, I am' I told her 'and I promise you Callie Rose McGregor I will protect and care for and love you forever and ever. I know that as well as I know my own name. Which is Callum Ryan McGregor as I'm sure your Mummy ha already told you. I wont let the world hurt you the way it tried to hurt me and Mummy.' I was talking so quietly that I wasn't ever sure if Sephy would be able to hear what I was saying. If she did, would she understand how much I truly meant it? Sitting there with Callie Rose half asleep in my arms it scared my how I felt. I felt like I would kill anyone who dared hurt her. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I had made that mistake too many times in the past, I didn't want t make it again in the future, but I felt like I would if someone hurt Callie. I hadn't realised it was possible to care about someone so small so much. I moved my right arm so Callie was leaning against my left hand. I placed my right hand gently over her cheek as I thought about everything that lead up to thin moment. Her cheek was so gentle and soft. Everything in my life had lead up to this. All those times me and Sephy had to sneak around, all the love and all the hate. I cared so deeply about Callie because I cared that much about Sephy, and because Callie was a part of me and a part of Sephy. She was the perfect mix of both of us. 'I love you so much Callie' I told her and tickled her stomach. She made a quiet high-pitched noise which I swear was a laugh and smiled at me. I couldn't help but beam back at her. My little girl was smiling at me! I looked up at Sephy still beaming like a Cheshire cat. 'and I love you, Sephy'

She was smiling, too, although she looked like she had tears in her eyes. She swallowed before replying. 'I love you, too, Callum. So much'

A single tear ran down Sephy's cheek. With the hand I had just used to tickle Callie I leaned across the table and gently brushed the tear off her face. 'No crying now'

'Sorry; Sephy said and blinked the tears away. I couldn't help wondering why she had been crying. It had to be happy tears, didn't it? She couldn't possibly to unhappy right now, could she?

'Come here' I said, signalling for Sephy to come and sit on my lap. She took Callie out of my arms as she did so. I put my arms around her and Callie as I if I could wrap them up and protect her from the world. I knew I couldn't but I was going to do my damned hardest to try.

Callie yawned again so Sephy put her back in her pram to sleep. When she sat back down on my lap she put her arms around my next and kissed me. As I kissed her back I wondered why I had never admitted how perfect me and Sephy were before and I realised it was because I was scared. So much of what I had done was because I was scared, but not anymore. Fear wasn't going to rule my life anymore, love was.

The inevitable then happened. The bell ran to signal the end of visiting time. As it rang I was pulled back into the prison room and was sudden aware that there was more than just me, Sephy and Callie in the room. Sephy didn't want to leave any more than I wanted her to. She kept her arms wrapped around my neck and hugged me tightly before slowly standing up. I stood up with her and leaned over the pram to kiss Callie on the forehead. 'Bye bye, Baby Girl' I looked back up at Sephy and knew I should've asked what was wrong when she was crying because she still looked like she was upset or something. 'We'll be all right' I promised. We both knew it was a promise that wasn't within my power to keep, but I knew that sometimes you need to be told it'll be all right.

Sephy smiled less than convincingly and the guard came over to me. 'Com on, McGregor, time to go.' Once again proving he was a stupid heartless bastard. As I was pulled away I looked back to Sephy and mouthed. 'I love you'

'I love you, too' She replied, and promised; 'I'll bring Callie in again soon.'


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Sephy:

I knew Callum didn't know why I had been crying. It was hard enough to explain to myself let alone to anyone else. When I saw Callum with Callie it was, like it should be, the best feeling in the world. Callum was the perfect doting Dad, just as I knew he would be. Seeing them together, though, made me think about how close they had come to not seeing each other ever. As Callum was cuddling Callie my mind was repeating the dreaded 'what ifs'. What if I hadn't been able to save Callum and he had died. I knew that if Callum had died I would be a complete mess, and a thought came into my head that scared me so so much. If Callum died I didn't know if I would be able to love Callie Rose like I did with Callum being alone. When I was pregnant and I thought Callum was going to die I blamed her for it, so if Callum had died and I had had Callie would I have still blamed her? Would I have always blamed her? It made me sick to think I could've ever hated this cutie. My own baby.

As soon as I was out of the prison building I gently lifted Callie out of her pram and hugged her closely while whispering. 'Callie, I'm so sorry, so sorry.' She was still asleep so she wouldn't have heard me, and even if she had heard me I knew she wouldn't have known what I was talking about, but I needed to say it aloud to her. I was hating myself for hating her before she was born and for thinking I could hate her. I wasn't even as good with her as Callum was. Callum seemed so natural. When I looked back at me with Callie it seemed like she screamed all the time. Like she didn't really want me to hold her, like she knew how much of a hypocrite I was. Or maybe that was just me being paranoid, but it seemed like that.

I placed Callie down in her pram and started walking. I thought about going straight home but I needed to clear my head, so I just walked around for a while, going nowhere and just thinking.

Was I really a bad Mum? I didn't think so. I loved Callie with all my heart. I was going to protect her from everything that came her way. I was going to make sure she knew she was loved and cared for. I did everything with her all the time. These all ticked the good mum box so why did I still feel like such a bad Mum? What was it that in my mind I was doing wrong? Why didn't this make sense?

I realised there was two people who may be able to explain this to me. My Mum or Meggie. Mum had two children and Meggie three, so they'd both know what it was like after giving birth. I wasn't sure if they'd be able to understand or explain this, but it was worth a shot. Only problem was I wasn't sure who would be better to ask; Meggie or Mum?

Even though me and Mum had become closer since Kamal was arrested I wasn't sure if I would be able to talk to her about this sort of thing. All through my life I had never spoke to her about things, and while I know she would listen now - she was even drinking a lot less now - I didn't think I would just suddenly be able to talk to her.

Meggie practically brought me up until I was 10. Even though from then until Callum was saved I only saw Meggie a few times and it wasn't exactly pleasant conversations, she seemed the better option. I hated it, but I felt closer to Meggie and as though she would be the easier one to talk to about this. So I headed home.

Once I reached home I felt like I was about to burst into tears again, though this time I had absolutely no idea why. I just felt so emotional for no reason. Meggie wasn't in the living room when I went in, which I was grateful about. It meant I could chicken out of asking about this straight away and just go upstairs without her noticing the tears no forming in my eyes. I lifted Callie out of her pram and carried her upstairs with me. I went straight into my bedroom and lay on my bed with her on my chest. I loved doing that. It was so peaceful and calm with us just lying there. I only ever did it when I was wide away though, I would never risk falling asleep with her on my chest, in case she fell. No sooner I was laid down the tears that had been forming in my eyes started to fall. And I still didn't have a clue what was wrong? I should be so happy. Callum was alive. Kamal was in jail. Me and Mum are closer than ever. Me and Callum are still together despite the world. Meggie and Mum are accepting me and Callum. Callum and Callie got on like a house on fire. Everything was great. Wasn't it?

Who was I kidding? Certainly not myself. All that was great of course it was. All that made my life seem perfect which it was far from. A lot of people still hated me. I still had comments being made about me and Callum. Sometimes I thought I was imagining it and maybe just getting paranoid, but I was sure of it. Even when I couldn't hear them I knew people were still making them. I was stupid if I ever thought people would just accept me and Callum. I was still a Cross and Callum was still a Nought. That was still right and wrong; people's attitudes didn't change overnight and didn't seem to be wanting to change much. Callie was going to grow up in this hellhole. She was going to either rejected by both sides or she would be forced to choose a side. It wasn't fair. Right now, laid on my chest, Callie Rose looked so peaceful and innocent and she _was _so peaceful and innocent, I wanted it to be able to last. It wasn't fair knowing that it wouldn't.

'Sephy?' Meggie's voice came from the doorway. 'What's wrong?'

'Noth-' I stopped myself. I had wanted to talk to Meggie about it before, why was I now so scared about it? I knew it was pointless saying nothing when I had tears running down my cheeks. I lifted Callie Rose off of my chest and sat up cross-legged on the bed. When I finally replied I gave the honest answer 'I don't know'

'What d'you mean?' asked Meggie gently. She came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

I looked down at Callie as I answered. 'I keep getting all upset over nothing. When I got home I burst into tears and I don't even know why. I don't think anything is wrong but I keep crying' I looked up at Meggie. 'This can't be normal. I keep thinking about it and so much is great in my life, so it doesn't make sense that I'm upset and crying a lot'

Meggie smiled gently. 'Sephy, sweetie, you've just had a baby'

'Gee Meggie, I hadn't noticed that' I replied sarcastically and when Meggie laughed I burst out laughing too.

'You've just had a baby, you're hormones are all over the place' continued Meggie. 'It's completely normal that you're over-emotional'

'It is?' I said.

'Of course it is' confirmed Meggie. 'You know when I had Callum I was all over the place. Lynny…' Meggie paused for a small moment before continuing. 'Lynny asked me for a glass of water one evening before she went to bed and I snapped at her, and then because she burst into tears I burst into tears' Meggie laughed slightly at the memory.

I tried to imagine Lynette as a four year old to picture this scene, but it was hard. I didn't really know Callum's sister that well.

'So I'm normal' I said.

'You are definitely normal' laughed Meggie.

'And how long does this over-emotional-mood-swings-hormonal time last?' I asked.

'Everyone's different' replied Meggie. 'You'll be all right though. Now tell me, how did today go?'

I smiled. 'It went brilliantly. Callum was so brilliant with Callie obviously. He was such a natural.' I explained everything in detail about when Callum met Callie, even the bit where I was in tears. It was amazing how well Meggie listened and understood what I was saying. She didn't even think I was crazy when I told her I kept thinking about what if Callum had died. By the time I finished explained I found myself in tears again. 'Oh this is crazy' I moaned, slightly childishly. 'I can't keep bursting into tears because I've had a baby.

'You'll get used to it' Meggie told me.

'Oh greeeeeaaaaat' I said. 'That'll be fun'

'I guess I'll get used to the sarcasm that comes with your hormones as well' laughed Meggie.

'Oh har har' I said, but reluctantly laughed anyway. I smiled at Meggie 'Thanks

'What for?' she asked.

'Listening' I replied. 'And stopping me thinking I was crazy or a bad mum or something'

'Oh Sephy, you definitely aren't a bad Mum' Meggie told me. 'You're so completely devoted to Callie Rose, she couldn't ask for a better Mum'

'Thanks' I smiled again. At that point I believed Meggie; I just had to hope I would continue to believe her.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: If this chapter is short it's because I need a depressing Callum chapter before I can wrote any more, but I've wrote so much depressing Callum stuff recently in my other on-going Noughts and Crosses story (Death Broken Family; please check it out!), that I'm going mad! :P! Oh and I just _had _to bring Lynny into it, how could I not! please R&R

Chapter 26:

Callum:

Once I was back in my cell my mind was buzzing with a million and one things. Most of them bad, which was stupid considering I had just met my beautiful baby girl. It had all gone amazingly; she was beautiful and cute at the same time. She was…she was perfect. My perfect baby girl. Sephy looked upset though or something. She was crying and I don't know why. I guessed she was happy, but I wasn't sure. I found myself thinking about everything because of it. Not just Sephy and Callie but everything. The past mostly; what had happened. I found myself wondering what Dad and Lynny would think if they were still here. Lynny I was sure would be over the moon. She'd be so happy that me and Sephy worked it out, but I think she would still be worried that it would all go wrong. She'd love Callie with all her heard and play the part of the perfect doting auntie. As I thought about this I knew I had to tell my baby girl all about her Auntie Lynette. Well not _everything…_

Dad I was less sure about. He was so proud and he hated Sephy because she's a Cross. Dad may've been like Jude, still trying to split me and Sephy up. But I didn't know about Callie Rose. How would Dad react to Callie Rose? Would he love her because she was his granddaughter or hate her because she was half-Cross. I really wasn't sure.

Another thing I wasn't sure about was why I was thinking about them. Why I suddenly found myself wondering what they'd think. Why did it matter? Because they may not be here but they're still my family, and while I may not think about them everyday I still miss them a lot.

My thoughts directed back to Sephy and her tears. The last time I saw her cry was the night Callie Rose was conceived. I hated thinking about that. The hell I put Sephy through. I thought about what she said a day or so before that. She truly believed we were going to kill her. She truly believed I had it in me and she was right. I had killed before. I must've destroyed so many lives. I'll never forget the look in Sephy's eyes when she asked for it to be me who killed her. She was scared, completely terrified but she was trying to appear brave. That was what she believed would be her last wish. The Liberation Militia and I put Sephy through hell in there, keeping her locked in a small room, with no way of escape. Why the hell did she save my life? Why does she love me when I hurt her so much? How can she trust me? Having known her her whole life I can tell when she's lying just by looking at her so I knew how scared she was then, and how much she means it when she says she loves me now. But I couldn't work this out why did she love me? How could she love me?

If I was her I wouldn't love me. If I was her I'd never want to see me again and yet…yet she loved me as much as I loved her. She wanted our family together as much as I did. Maybe she really did understand how sorry I was. How I would never forgive myself for tricking her, kidnapping her, hurting her. Maybe she knew that, but does the end really justify the journey here? It didn't make sense.

I laughed to myself. Of course it didn't make sense; this was Sephy we were talking about.

My laugh died quickly as I found myself worrying about my baby girl. She was going to grow up in a world that didn't want her on either side. I wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool and shield her from all of this, but I also wanted her to be aware of what the world was like. I wanted her to realise that love was the most important thing but know that not many people actually do realise that. I wanted her to be wanted, but I knew the society was too bitter and conservative for that to happen.

I mentally shook myself. Callie Rose was just a baby at the moment; there was plenty of time to worry about this when she was older. For now I should stop worrying and just let her be a baby. My baby girl.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Sephy:

I made a decision. I decided Callum was right, though I wouldn't admit that to his face. I smiled to myself as I realised how much I sounded like the younger version of me. I thought I had changed so much in the last few years because I had been forced to grow up so quickly but deep down I was still that Sephy. And because of that there was no way I could admit to Callum that he was right and I had just been making excuses.

Jaxon's band I was thinking about.

I looked down at Callie who was half asleep in my arms. 'This is between you and me, Callie, no telling Daddy that he was right' It was silly because it was obviously Callum would see he was right, and he already thought I was planning to join but hey who. I was in a good mood. I wasn't sure why I was in such a good mood, I just was.

Since Callum convinced me to join Jaxon's band I had been so unsure about it. I was so worried about leaving Callie Rose with Meggie or Mother. It wasn't that I didn't trust them because I did, of course I did without them Callie would be dead, and I'd be Kamal's captive still. It was just that Callie was only a couple of months old and the only time we had been apart was when we had to be apart because she was so ill. The idea of being separated from her terrified me. I knew they highest chance was that she would be fine. Of course she would, but I was still scared. However, I decided that I would join. I was also nervous about getting up on the stage and singing, and I was still sure that Jaxon only wanted me because I was a Cross, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. I wasn't doing this for Jaxon, I was doing it for Callie Rose and Callum and if I'm honest, mostly I was doing it for me.

I didn't warn Jaxon before I came; I thought it would be a nice surprise me turning up to join. My mistake. The other members of the band took an automatic disliking to me because their old singer Amy was still there. Jaxon wasn't exactly tactful about it either, and between them all my good mood just about vanished. Jaxon practically told Amy she was out of date and that they needed something new and new was me. Rhino and Sonny, the other members took an instant disliking to me because of the way Amy was treated even though I agreed that it was grossly unfair of Jaxon. Once I had sung though they accepting me better, though Rhino tried not to look too impressed.

Jaxon showed me some of their songs and I tried them out. The first time - well if I'm honest the first 5 or so times - it was completely rubbish. I kept missing the start, or going wrong in the middle, but in the end I think I got there. Think being the operative word in that sentence. Jaxon told me I did well, and I'd be great with the Cockroaches, but I wasn't so sure.

'Wait, back-up' I said. 'You're called the cockroaches?' I laughed like a teenager harshly judging a band they didn't know.

'Is there something wrong with that?' asked Jaxon.

'If you were a club owner and someone came up to you and said "We're the Cockroaches, can we sing for you?" would you want to say yes?' I asked.

The look on Jaxon's face told me he didn't think this was a joke. Of course he didn't, this band was his life. 'What do you suggest then?' He asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

I found myself feeling bad. I hadn't meant to criticize or anything. 'The Midges?' I suggested, quickly added 'but the Cockroaches is fine, we can stick with that'

Rhino, Jaxon and Sonny looked at each other and nodded. Jaxon looked more relaxed and less like he wanted to kick me out when he said 'The Midges it is then'

'Are you sure?' I asked. 'Because the Cockroaches really was fine, I was just being picky. I didn't mean to come in and…'

'Sephy, shut up' Jaxon told me and I did so. 'it's fine really, you're right the Cockroaches is a bit off putting'

'Ok' I said reassured.

'Now back to the singing' Jaxon said and we continued practice for what felt like forever. I realised how I belonged behind the microphone. I felt so right there singing and wondered how I hadn't realised it before. I guess because of everything else; Mum, Kamal, Callum, I was too busy thinking about that and at Chiver's I was too determined to become a lawyer than I wouldn't have thought about it.

I back tracked _too determined to become a lawyer. _I had wanted to be a lawyer so badly back then, I wanted to be just like Kelani Adams, because she saved Callum's Dad's life, but since coming back here and everything had happened I hadn't thought about it anymore. _All my hopes and dreams had become a…baby _I remember thinking when I found out I was pregnant. But why? Loads of successful people had children. I could train to be a lawyer and still be a good Mum to Callie Rose. I could go to evening classes while she was still so young, then more intense full-day ones when she was older. I could still be the next Kelani Adams. I owed so much to that woman. Callum's life was down to that woman. If I could help one family in one way as much as Kelani had helped me, it would be fantastic.

'Yoo-who, earth to Sephy?'

I blinked and found myself in Jaxon's shed in front of a microphone. It took me a moment to catch up with where I was.

'I want to make a deal' I said. 'I don't want to be "Persephone Hadley" when we do gigs. I don't want everyone to know who I am, though most people will just by looking at me' I hadn't thought about this before coming here but as I said it I realised how true it was. Everyone knows Persephone Hadley, for a while it'll be good to do something and just be a normal teenage girl.

'Who do you want to be then?' Sonny asked.

I hadn't thought about that. I said the first name that came to my mind. 'Maia'

'Maia it is then' smiled Jaxon in agreement.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:  
Sephy:

I wasn't sure if it a good idea for me to play match-maker but it was so obvious Jaxon was miserable without Amy. He wouldn't admit to it but it was clear. He was snappy whenever anyone mentioned her and he still had a picture of her in his wallet. I didn't know how exactly to do whatever it was I was thinking about doing. I had to be careful because it was already clear Amy hated me for what happened when Jaxon got rid of her. I spoke to Callum about it who told me to be careful about getting involved and to remember that Jaxon had been horrible to Amy. I knew Callum was right, no one could blame Amy if she hated him. I thought about staying out of it but then I had an idea that could work.

'Jax?' I asked 'd'you ever do covers of songs that aren't very well known?'

'Sometimes, why?' he replied.

'I've got an idea' I replied. Jaxon looked slightly worried by this, which I have to admit was a bit offencive 'An idea to get you and Amy back together'

Jaxon was staring at me by this point 'How?' he asked sceptically.

'There's a song called "Have You Ever" by a little known nought band. They were so unpopular they split up. If you can get us a gig at a bar where Amy goes regularly then all you need to do is sing this songs, dedicate it to her, swallow your pride and tell her you're sorry' I explained 'Do you know the song?' I paused and added 'more importantly do you think you can do that?'

'I know the song' Jaxon replied, nodding 'and I can do that, for Amy'

'Good' I smiled.

XXX

A few days later Jaxon had booked the gig and we were in Amy's favourite bar. I had the misfortune of bumping into her in the ladies before we started. As she went to have a go at me I told her to wait until after the performance and if she still wanted to then I'd take it. Then I got up on the stage.

'All right everyone. Tonight I'm stepping out of the spotlight for the first song and Jaxon is stepping up' I pointed back to Jaxon who walke to center stage as everyone clapped. I watched Amy closely as I stepped to the side of the stage.

'This first song' started Jaxon 'is for the girl I love.' He looked obviously at Amy, who was trying to look angry but intrigue made its way onto her face. 'this is for you Amy.'

The music started and Jaxon smiled and started singing:

**Sometimes it's wrong to walk away  
Though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moments got  
and all your dreams are upside down  
and you just wanna change the way the world goes round**

Jaxon looked as sorry and regretful as I knew he was. I kept a close eye on Amy who was trying not to let anything be readable on her face.

**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say "I'm sorry"?  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel  
About you and me baby?  
Have you ever felt like you heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking?  
I should know 'cause I loved and lose the day I let you go**

Anyone could tell that the passion and feeling Jaxon was putting into this song wasn't fake, it wasn't acting, it was real. Most importantly Amy could see this. A smile was growing on her face.

**Can't help but think that this is wrong  
We should be together back in your arms where I belong  
Now I finally realised it was forever that I found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes 'round**

By this point it was clear that Amy was past thinking about forgiving Jaxon. She looked so happy. My thoughts drifted off of Jaxon and Amy and onto Callum and I as Jaxon continued:

**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say "I'm sorry"?  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel  
About you and me baby?  
Have you ever felt like you heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking?  
I should know 'cause I loved and lose the day I let you go**

I realisd how close me and Callum had come to being in this position. If he had died it would've been me who had loved and lost and who wished I could say sorry. I was just so glad he didn't died. So it's all right.

**I really wanna hear you say  
That you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away  
Can't you see? I know the moment's gone  
I'm still holding on somehow  
wishing I could change the way the world goes 'round  
Tell me ha-**

Jaxon was cut of by Amy jumping onto the stage and kissing him. 'I'm sorry, Ams' he whispered when she released him from the kiss.

Amy smiled 'it's forgotten' she replied and the audience cheered.

I smiled to myself. Mission accomplished. I walked onto the stage to finish the gig while Amy and Jaxon disappeared back stage hand-in-hand.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:  
Jasmine:

I felt like I was rattling around in my big old house. It was just me and Minerva and she mostly kept to herself, which caused the house to seem so quiet. Not so long ago it had been so full of noise, and action, and I had to admit I missed it all. It was too quiet and I was lonely here, practically on my own. And I knew exactly what I had to do to sort it out.

'Why did you want to see me, Mrs Hadley?' Meggie McGregor was sat on a chair opposite the sofa I was sat on.

I sighed, would she ever just called me "Jasmine"? I wondered. I realised that was part of the reason I had her here. Now she was here though I found myself unsure of what to say. So much had happened for me, for Meggie, and most of the time it was connected. Our lives were intertwined so much, both our family are connected so much. And it took our children for me to realise how much my actions had affected Meggie. And then it came to me, the first thing I needed to say. A simple word, which can say so much, and yet so many people - including me in the past - have such trouble saying it. 'I'm sorry'

Meggie blinked in surprise and asked what I meant.

I went on to explain what I was sorry for; for sacking her and making sure she was never able to get another job. It had been childish and selfish. Once I started talking I didn't stop until I had said everything I had wanted to. I was sorry for the way I treated Callum, when all he had ever done was care for Sephy. I was sorry for being a typical Cross. And most importantly, I was sorry for ruining our friendship, because I had missed her so much. I had missed laughing and joking and truly talking to her. I hated being in this house, practically alone, and I hated the thought of her, Sephy and Callie being in their tiny home, and I wanted them to move in here with me.

And then I waited for Meggie to say something.

_Meggie: _

Had I not heard the words directly from Jasmine Hadley's mouth I would never have believed she had said them. It was almost as though I was talking to a completely different woman. So much had changed since I used to work for her, and yet here she was now asking me to move in with her. I was speechless. I didn't know what to think let alone what to say. Part of me wanted to scream yes, of course we will, but part of me wanted to stop and think first. I couldn't help wondering why Jasmine was telling me that she wanted us to move in and not Sephy, which caused me then to wonder why she wanted me to move in and not just Sephy and Callie. And yet I couldn't ask her any of this, because the answer was in everything she had said. There was something in the sincerity of what Jasmine had been saying that told me she meant every word of it. She didn't just want Callie and Sephy, she wanted me as well, and she knew that meant Callum when he was out of jail.

I couldn't help wondering how Ryan would react to this if he was alive, but part of me knew he'd be dead set against it. Noughts and Crosses don't mix, he believed. And yet here we were. Sephy and Callum were happy, and would be together even more happy as soon as he was out of jail, with their daughter. And here I was with Jasmine, just seconds away from accepting her invitation. The Hadley's and the McGregor's, Noughts and Crosses, one family.

'Ok' I said simply.

Jasmine smiled, 'Good, because you have to know there was no way I was going to take no for an answer'

I couldn't help but laugh, that was the Jasmine Hadley I knew.

Jasmine:

Within a few days all of my family were where they belonged, under my roof. Once again my house was full of noise, and action, and most importantly happiness. Once again my house was a home.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:  
Sephy:

The months seemed to fly by, and before I knew it Callie's first birthday was coming up. After a few months I stopped singing with Jaxon's band, there was too much controversy around me that a fake name wasn't enough to stop the band getting a bad name. Amy went back as the lead singer and I started writing some of my own songs. I never showed them to anyone and I never let anyone but Callie hear me singing them. I didn't even tell anyone I was writing them, not even Callum. I didn't feel confident enough to let anyone hear them. Plus I didn't want the world to know Persephone Hadley as a singer, because that was bound to add even more to all the talk about me. It calmed down in the media after not too long, but there were still the people in the street, and I knew if I did anything which would draw attention to myself that I'd be back in the media spotlight again. Oh the joys of having the biggest bastard in the world for a father.

It didn't bother me too much though. I was happy and no one making random comments in the street, and no lack of confidence was going to stop that. The people who mattered still cared and loved me so nothing else mattered. I settled in quickly back at home, though things were a bit awkward with Minerva until she moved out. She's still stuck up and narrow-minded. She was lucky though, if she did anything the media wouldn't pick up on her for two reasons; firstly she works for the paper so they wouldn't print anything bad about her, and secondly Minerva is still in many ways her Dad's daughter, so she'd never do anything to upset the "natural balance" of the world. Maybe in time she'd learn, but I have to be honest and say I wouldn't hold my breath while waiting for that day.

I continued to see Callum regularly and it was always the highlight of my day. I think it was for Callie as well, she loved seeing her Daddy, and I knew her Daddy loved seeing her as well.

NCNCNC

Finally the fourteenth of May arrived and my baby was a year old. When I woke up I was shocked, and at first slightly worried, to see Callie Rose wasn't asleep in her cot at the end of my bed. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, to find her sitting next to Mum on the sofa in the front room. I stopped in the front room doorway, just watching as Mum sat there with Callie Rose, and I couldn't help but smile.

A few moments later, Meggie came into the room carrying a tray with breakfast on. Quickly behind her came Sarah looking slightly flustered. As soon as she was in the room Sarah babbled on 'Mrs Hadley, I told Mrs McGregor not to... I told her it was my job and that this was her home, but she wouldn't listen'

Mum held up a hand to stop her, with a smile she said 'It's fine, Sarah, really it is' she turned to Meggie, who simply shrugged. 'Meggie McGregor, how many times must I tell you?'

I couldn't help but laugh slightly; some things really would never change. Meggie was so used to working, and being a Mum and a housewife that it was so natural for her to be cooking, that wouldn't change.

Mum sighed, but she was still smiling. 'Never mind. It looks lovely, Meggie. You'll have to join me with it'

Meggie smiled and sat down next to Mum. I could use this opportunity to go into the room properly and take Callie Rose off of Mum. 'Hello birthday girl' I whispered, holding her closely. A year had passed since she had been born but one thing hadn't changed in the slightly, I was still protective of Callie, I still wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her.

'Walk' Callie announced.

I smiled and stood her on the ground, and holding both her hands let her walk along. Once we reached the stairs, she let go of my hands and started to crawl up them. She only got up three or four before sitting on them and holding her hands up for me to carry her the rest of the way. I laughed slightly and picked her up.

'Mumma' she said and cuddled into me.

Once we were back in my bedroom I place Callie in the centre of the bed while I got dressed.

When I went back downstairs, Mum and Meggie were in the kitchen both wearing party hats. I had to laugh at them. Callie crawled up to them while shouting 'Nana'. Meggie picked Callie up and all three of us started singing:

Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday, dear Cal-

I had to walk out; if I hadn't left the room I know I would've burst into tears. It was so perfect and yet it wasn't complete. Callum should've been there with us. I knew I should be happy because Callum was still alive, and that in just a couple of years he'd be home here with us, but it felt like he should be here right now.

'Are you all right, Miss Sephy?' asked Sarah, suddenly appearing beside me.

I smiled at her 'Sarah, call me Sephy, please, I can't stand the "Miss Sephy". And yes, I'm fine'. I ran up the stairs and quickly jotted some words down, which I planned to write completely later on, before running back and returned to the kitchen, where Mum and Meggie were getting Callie Rose to blow out the candles. I smiled broadly and watched as Mum told her to make a wish.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

When the second visiting time started I was sitting impatiently at the table. It was my baby girl's first birthday and I couldn't wait to see her or Sephy. The two arrived only a minute or so into visiting time. 'You're late' I told Sephy with a smile as she sat down.

She rolled her eyes. 'By what, a minute?'

'Persephone, that is 60 seconds I will never get back' I said.

'Oh I am _so _sorry I wasted 60 seconds of your life' Sephy replied sarcastically.

'Hey Baby Girl' I turned my attention to Callie Rose. I hid the thing in my hand behind my back and lifted her out of the buggy. 'So someone told me it's someone's special day. D'you know who they could've been talking about?'

'Dada' Callie replied.

I laughed. 'It's my special day?' I asked. 'Really? I thought it was my Baby Girl's birthday' I pulled a teddy out from behind my back. 'This was for you, but since I was mistaken about whose day it is, I think I should keep it'

'Stop teasing her' Sephy laughed.

Callie ignored both me and Sephy and reached for the teddy. The moment she had hold of it she pulled it towards her and refused to let go.

'I think she likes it' I said to Sephy.

'Mine!' Callie Rose told us sharply, hugging it closely.

'That's us told' Sephy commented.

I couldn't help but notice how much Callie was a perfect mix of me and Sephy. Not just in looks, but in attitude. She was only a year old but she already had the determination to get what she wanted, just like Sephy had when she was young, but she also kept close to what was her own, like I would. Noticing this I couldn't help but worry about her. Me and Sephy had gone through a lot because of the way of the world. And the way the world was was not accepting of differences, and different Callie Rose most definitely was. I tried to be positive - the future couldn't be any worse than the past but I still couldn't help but worry. I wanted to be able to wrap her up in cotton wool, but I didn't want her growing up naive. I also didn't want her to be forced to grow up quickly like me and Sephy were.

'Callum, stop worrying' Sephy interrupted my trail of thought. 'It's her first birthday. We're supposed to be celebrating it' I could tell Sephy wanted to add something like "as best you can in prison" but she didn't. 'It's not going to be easy, but we'll be all right. And Callie will be fine' Sephy took hold of my hand that wasn't holding Callie 'Believe me'

And I did. Somehow, despite everything, Sephy was still able to calm me down just by holding my hand. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Callie must've sensed me being calmer because she yawned and closed her eyes. Her thumb made its way to her mouth and she breathed softly. 'Now, Callie' I said softly, as not to wake her. 'You're not supposed to sleep your birthday through'

I held her closer to me as she slept; she looked so peaceful that for a while my worried actually disappeared. Callie Rose _would _be fine, me and Sephy and Mum and Jasmine would make absolutely sure of it.

'How've you been?' Sephy asked seriously and I realised we hadn't really talked much recently. Most of the time she'd visited we'd been occupied by Callie.

'All right' I replied. 'There wasn't really much more to say. The prison guard still hated me, but I don't care about him, if I worried about everything every idiot thought I'd spend all my time worrying and I had better things to do than worry 24/7.' Not that there was much to do in prison. 'How've _you _been Sephy?'

'Good' replied Sephy.

I looked at her 'All right, talk' I said. I could tell there was so much more she wanted to say. She just needed encouragement to actually say it. She was probably worried it would sound stupid or something, though you'd think by now, she'd have learnt that it doesn't matter.

'It's nothing bad' Sephy replied. 'I've just been thinking--'

'Ouch! I wouldn't do that too often, it might hurt' I teased.

'Funny' Sephy said in a tone which told me, in no uncertain terms, that she didn't think it was funny in the least. 'I was thinking, but I don't know if it's a good idea, because of---'

'Sephy, spit it out'

'I'm thinking about going back to school' Sephy said. 'Or rather to Uni, to study law. It was what I wanted to do when I was at Chiver's but then everything...' she trailed off before starting again. 'If it'd just been me I wouldn't have even thought about it but... I don't know... I don't know if it's a good idea, I don't want to leave Callie alone and...'

'Sephy stop' I told her. 'You are so stubborn. You are an expert at talking yourself out of good ideas and yet no one else can ever talk you out of _anything. _Sephy you'll make a fantastic lawyer. Go for it, don't let your dreams go'

'But Cal-'

'Excuses again?' I asked 'It's like this Jaxon's band, sure it didn't last but it was great. If you studied law it would last and yo-'

'Callum' Sephy interrupted sharply. 'What I was going to say was; Callie, I don't want her growing up with me never around because I'm at Uni all the time. A degree in law is going to be a hell of a lot of work'

'You will be around, Sephy. You've gotta stop worrying about everything' I said, softly. 'Do this for you. You'll be a fantastic Mum and lawyer'

'And you have to get out of the habit of being annoyingly right all the time' Sephy moaned. She smiled 'I'll look seriously into it' and before either of us could say anything else the bell to mark the end of visiting time rang, causing Callie to wake up screaming. I rocked her gently;

'Shh, Baby Girl, it's all right, shh' Callie settled quickly and lay quiet. 'Daddy'll see you soon' I said as I put her back in the buggy'

'Dada!!' She wailed.

'Shh, Callie' I said, softly. 'Daddy'll be right here and see you soon'

'Love Dada' Callie announced.

I smiled 'I love you too, Callie Rose' I looked up at Sephy. 'Ask Mum to ring me, I need her to bring something in'

'Anything you need I can bring' Sephy replied.

'Not this' I said, smiling secretively. 'See you soon. Love you'

'I love you, too' Sephy said, looking at me suspiciously before going.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:  
Sephy:**

I found myself back on stage, about to start singing. After seeing Callum on Callie's birthday I couldn't stop thinking about doing something. I knew I was going to go back to school and study, once Callum got out of prison, but I wanted something to do that I could enjoy while I was waiting for Callum to come home. And singing was the perfect answer. It was something I could enjoy, something I was good at, and a way I could express myself. I started singing:

**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

_  
_  
I had heard this song a number of times and fell in love with it. When I thought about getting back into singing, I knew this had to be the song I first sang. It was so perfect for me and Callum.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

I had my eyes tightly closed as I sang this. I didn't feel like I was on a stage in front of a club full of people, I felt like I was back in the past; me and Callum, and everyone who tried to pull us apart. Everyone who could never be successful. Me and Callum were too strong and like this song says at times it was like we had nothing to lose. Nothing else matter. Just me and Callum.

**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**

Noughts and Crosses don't mix. How wrong was everyone who believed that? Noughts and Crosses _do _mix. Like sun and rain, like hot and cold, you can't have one without the other. You can't have the magic of rainbows and warmth and Callie if you don't mix.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

I opened my eyes and scanned the room. I wanted more than anything to be able to look at Callum as I sang 'I can't keep my eyes off of you' but he wasn't there, but it was ok, because time would pass and he would be/

**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything he does is beautiful  
Everything he does is right**

I still felt like I was dreaming sometimes, first thing in the mornings when I'm most calm, last thing at night when I'm almost asleep, when I'm looking over Callie's cot and just watching her sleep, everything seems so perfect, just like I'm dream. It's those times, and times like now, when I'm lost in a song, that all my worries just disappear and all I see is me and Callum and Mum and Meggie and Callie, noughts and Crosses, Hadley's and McGregors. Family.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

A smile grew on my face the further into the song I got, I smiled and smiled and sang with all the passion I felt. My eyes tightly shut again. I wasn't singing some random song to clubbers, I was singing a meaningful song to my family. Just a couple more years and it'll be perfect

**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:  
Sephy:**

When I found myself on stage about to sing the first song I'd ever written I was terrified. I was so sure I was going to mess it up, even though I had sung nothing else for days. I was more nervous than the first time I sung a cover. I closed my eyes - something that had become a habit whenever I sung on stage - and started:

**Love me, hate me,  
I know you're going to judge  
I'm not like you, I'm just like me  
I don't follow your rules,  
My life isn't your game,  
I'm gonna play it my way**

By the time I reached the chorus I didn't care whether people liked the song or me, I just sang the words which had more meaning than anything I had ever sun before. I didn't care how controversial this song was, how the fact that it was _me _singing it added to that. I didn't care about anything but the song and what it meant for me.

**You say: Stick to your own  
that I shouldn't mix, it isn't right  
You sau I'm too young to really know.  
I say: This is my life, I'll mix it my way,  
I'll be with him always and follow my heart,  
I say I love him and that's never going to change**

I realised as I was singing how stupid and almost hypocritical me being nervous and worried about the song has been. The song said how much I didn't care, how I was living _my _life. I guess it just shows how it's a lot easier to believe it than it is to actually live by it, but I was going to believe _and _live by it. Always.

**You insult me in the street,  
slag me off behind my back  
call me all sort of names  
think you can hurt me,  
but you can't because:**

"Stick to your own" as I continued singing I thought about that line. That was all me and Callum had gotten all of our lives. From family and friends and complete stangers but worst of all, at times, even from each other. So many times me and Callum let the world come between us... but in the end we always ended up back together. We won, no one could pull us apart.

**You say: Stick to your own  
that I shouldn't mix, it isn't right  
You sau I'm too young to really know.  
I say: This is my life, I'll mix it my way,  
I'll be with him always and follow my heart,  
I say I love him and that's never going to change**

**I'm always going to love him  
(can't say I'm too young)  
I know that's never going to change**

I dared to open my eyes as I sung the last line. The reaction of the crowd was varied; some seemed to love it and were shouting excitedly, while others just looked unsure and confused about the message in it. To be expected, really. All in all though, it was a success, after all no one was throwing rotten tomatoes at me.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, it's short, yes, so was the last chapter, sorry, but this chapter could me ages... what with writing the lyrics... please R&R and don't be too harsh!_


	35. Chapter 34

____

A/N: I've skipped forward a couple of years, to Callum's release.

**Chapter 34:  
Callum:**

__

**"Callum McGregor: 3 and a half years on**

_It seems like only yesterday that the only thing the world could talk about was the Callum McGregor and Persephone Hadley. He's a nought, she's a Cross. He was tried for her kidnap and rape, she wasn't allowed to testify. She defied her father and saved Callum's life. Her father - Kamal Hadley, ex-Deputy Prime Minister - kidnapped her to stop her seeing Callum. Kamal got arrested. Persephone went on to have Callum's baby - a little girl called Callie Rose - and continued to see Callum. It's safe to say Callum and Sephy aren't your usually love story. They odds were always against them, but they fought through._

_The world was always against them; "noughts and Crosses don't mix", "stick to your own" "you're better than him" "she's just using you" and three and a half years after all the publication Sephy and Callum still aren't getting much peace as the same comments fly. But now they are ready to be together as Callum McGregor prepares for his release for jail. At last Callum will be able to be a supportive father to his daughter._

_And while everyone else may be against them, Persephone Hadley and Callum McGregor have our support at least. Good luck to both of them"_

I couldn't stop smiling as I read this. It was only one paper, the rest of the world and the world's media was probably still against us. In fact there was no probably about it, everyone else definitely was still against us, but it wasn't _everyone, _there was someone outside of the McGregor and Hadley family who was on our side and who wasn't afraid to say it. It would've may no difference to me if everyone has been completely against us, but it restored my faith in people somewhat to know that there was someone who wasn't afraid of change or difference.

It was finally here. I was going home so soon. I was finally going to be able to walk out of this place and never return. Only one day left. I knew Sephy and Callie were going to meet me, and I knew exactly what I was going to do first when I was out. The thing I had been planning since that bastard Kamal Hadley kidnapped her. Something I had to hope and wish and pray would go well. I couldn't stop thinking about it, I had everything planned out in detail, every little thing. I just had to believe it would end as well as I was imagining it. And despite everything I didn't dare to believe it would, I was too scared.

The day passed slowly. Knowing it was my last day and just wishing it would pass quickly caused it to feel like it was dragging on forever. I keep staring out of the barred window of my cell and imagining what it would be like to be back out there, without bars blocking the sun light and without boundaries. To actually be free, to live my life again. I knew it was going to be exactly how it had never been before; me and Sephy together and everyone that mattered accepting it, and those not accepting it didn't matter.

Now I just had to wait for tomorrow to come.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:  
Sephy:**

The day finally arrived, Callum was finally coming home, and I was awake hours earlier than necessary. As was Callie Rose, she insisted on being dressed and having Breakfast the second she was awake, even though it was only 5:30am, so we had to do everything silently as not to wake Mum and Meggie. Callie was as excited as I was about Callum coming home and as soon as she finished her breakfast she wanted to go and get him. When I told her we'd have to wait another couple of hours she looked heartbroken. I couldn't help but smile, Callie was showing the excitement I was feeling. I wanted nothing more than to leave and bring Callum home right this second but I knew we couldn't. I tried putting the tellyon to distract Callie, but she took no notice of it, prefering to bounce around repeating 'Daddy's coming home'.

'Callie, shush, your Nana's are asleep' I laughed.

Callie jumped onto the sofa beside me. She hugged me, and looking up at me innocently demanding 'Mummy, sing!' her voice too sweet for me to say no. She curled up next to me.

I started singing Callie Rose's favourite song, the one that discribed her best; Rainbow Child. She was too young to understand the importance of the words of the song and how true they were to how I felt about her but that didn't matter, she just loved it anyway.

_And what was life before you?  
And do you know how I adore you?  
And it scares me how I feel,  
All my past scars fade and heal  
When I hold my Rainbow Child_

As I finished I realised Callie Rose had fallen back asleep, curled up next to me, looking so peaceful with her thumb in her mouth. I would've loved at that moment to be able to look into Callie's mind and see what she was dreaming. I could guess though; she was dreaming of Daddy being home and everything being perfect. Perfection - a dream me and Callum would do our very best to make a reality for her.

NCNCNC

'When's Daddy coming out?' Callie asked for the millionth time once we were at the prision.

'Any minute now' I replied.

'You said that last time' moaned Callie.

'Just but last time was less than a minute ago' I pointed out, and with that Callie let go of my hand and raced forward. I looked straight ahead to see Callum walking out.

'Daaaaaaaaaaaaddy' Callie screamed and jumped into his arms.

Callum caught her and held her close 'Hello Baby Girl', he looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Once he reached me he hugged me as well.

I couldn't think of anything to say. Which admittedly was a first, normally I couldn't shut up and now I couldn't think of anything to say. In the end i settled for 'Ready to go home?'

'Not quite' Callum said with a sly smile. 'How about you and Callie meet me at the beach in about an hour?'

I felt myself freeze. The _beach? _Was he mad. 'Callum... I haven't been to the beach since... since...' I trailed off, I didn't need to say it, he knew what I meant.

'Exactly' he was still smiling. 'We had so many good times on that beach but they're all clouded by the last time you went there. So I think it's about time something good happened there again. So, you and Callie meet me there in an hour?'

'What are you planning?' I asked both curious and worried.

'That would be telling' said Callum.

'I WANNA STAY WITH DADDY!' Callie screamed at the top of her voice as Callum tried to pass her back to me.

Me and Callum both laughed. 'Well that settles that' I said. 'I'll meet you and Callie at the beach'

'Come on Daddy' Callie said,jumping to the ground, grabbing Callum's hand and pulling him along.

Still laughing Callum looked back to me. 'See you soon. I love you'

'Love you too' I laughed.

NCNCNC

45 minutes later I found myself stood on the beach again. I hadn't been there since coming back from Chivers. Since the kidnap. It was strange being back here, I felt almost out of place. Paranoid. I kept expecting to hear shouting, I _could _here shouting, in my head, I could hear Jude's voice telling me this was for his sister. I fell right back to that moment, I could almost feel Jude's punch again. I could picture Callum there, organising it.

_Noo! _I screamed to myself. Callum wasn't trying to hurt me. 'Hurry up, Callum' I muttered out loud. I hated being back here. It wasn't my beautiful excape any more. It was my horrid remembrance of reality.

'Muuuuummmy' I turned to where Callie's voice came from. She was running ahead of Callum, her shoes thrown off somewhere up the beach. 'Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy said he's going to....'

Callum reached us and put his hand over Callie's mouth. 'Shhhh' he said laughing. 'It's my job to say this'

Callie wiggled away 'But I wanna'

'But it's my job' replied Callum, and stuck his tongue out childishly. 'You can do it with someone else when you're a lot older'

'Anyone going to inform me as to what is going on?' I asked, looking from Callie to Callum.

'Daddy wants to...'

Again Callum put his hand over Callie's mouth. He knelt down on the sand, keeping one hand over Callie's mouth to stop her talking, he put his other hand in his pocket, pulling out a small box. Even behind Callum's hand I could see Callie's smile broaden. My heart started beating faster and faster. _Was this what I thought it was? _Callum thumbled trying to open the box with one hand, when he was finally successful it revealed a ring. _Oh God, this had to be what I thought it was._

'Persephone Mira Hadley...' Callum started, and I couldn't help thinking _hadn't he agreed never to call me my full name ever again _'will you marry me?'

What the hell was I doing thinking about my name when he was saying that? I couldn't help but smile, the biggest smile I could ever remember smiling.

'Of course I will' I replied, and knelt down to hug him and Callie.

**The End**


	37. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

**First things first: **A huge THANK YOU to everyone who read this story, reviewed it, put it on alert, favourited it. Thank you for sticking by me through the loooooooooong gaps in uploading, and the bad typos - I'm too impatient to use a beta-reader - :D

**Second things second: **The ending was a bit cliff-hanger-y wasn't it? Am I really just going to leave it there, I hope you are thinking? Well the answer is: Oh hell no! I have two one-shots and one multi-chapter story planned to sequel this. The one-shots'll be up soon, but the chapter story may be a while!


End file.
